O Primeiro Encontro
by Hakura Kusanagi
Summary: SiRem,NC17. Quando Sirius e Remus se conheceram o amor não foi a primeira coisa a surgir. Anterior a Pelos Olhos da Lua. Lucius não é da época deles, mas gostei de colocar.Beta: Hirenkoi sofredora


_**O Primeiro Encontro**_

_Hakura Kusanagi_

O sacolejar do trem trazia mais dificuldade para quem quisesse tentar andar pelos corredores, mas a vontade de comprar os doces e balas que o baleiro vinha trazendo estimulava a qualquer uma daquelas crianças a esticarem as pernas para degustar os novos e estranhos sabores. Mas para ele era mais do que complicado, seu peso pluma e sua estatura o prejudicavam o suficiente para às vezes querer ficar somente sentado no seu lugar, sem ninguém incomodá-lo, sem ninguém que o deixasse com a sensação de que sua origem era visível para todos só de olharem para seu rosto.

Mas, dessa vez tentaria. Afinal, tinha o dinheiro contado para uma azedume florescente!

Uma pena que o garoto a sua frente não pensava muito nesse seu problema e assim que recolheu as pilhas de doces de todos os tipos e sabores, virou-se como um furacão e berrou com toda a potência de seus pulmões jovens para o amigo que não parecia estar tão distante.

"EU CONSEGUI TODAS POTTER!" – e nessa virada ele levou o pobre menino num rodopiar que carregou barraca e mais meia dúzia de passantes para o chão, inclusive o próprio.

"Nossa, mãe dos bruxos, alguém ainda está vivo aí debaixo!"- era o jovem que tinha cabelos ouriçados, óculos na cara e um risinho brincalhão, esticando as mãos para o seu não tão agradável amigo de cabelos negros e um olhar ranzinza.

"Culpe esse trocinho aí, que passou pelo meu caminho na hora em que estava trazendo nossos doces! E olha só o que ele fez! Agora como vou saber qual é qual! Eles se misturaram todos e estão correndo pelo corredor a fora!"- Sirius aceitara a ajuda, mas seu ar de zangado não largava o pobre do menino de cabelos grandes, com uma face fina e funda de cansaço.

"Mas essa não era minha intenção, desculpe-me. Você veio no meu caminho, só queria uma bala e agora..."- ele conseguira se levantar, mas as crianças que estavam pelos corredores, ainda o olhavam chateadas e sem entender muito sobre o que se passava.

"Agora nada, tampinha! Tem que olhar por onde anda!"

"Se acalma, Black! Está assustando o pobre do menino."- Potter passava as mãos sobre os ombros do amigo, tentando fazer com que aquelas explosões diminuíssem, mas contendo pelas costas um risinho frouxo de apreciação.

"Por favor, voltem aos seus lugares, estamos chegando em Hogwards!"- a voz do microfone ecoava e a chance de qualquer um comprar algo fora estragada, isso não parecia ter deixado o moreno mais feliz, sua face se tornara ainda mais bravia e de repente nosso jovem minguado se deu conta de que ele lhe não era estranho. Para falar a verdade, já ouvira aqueles nomes em algum lugar.

"Viu só, tampinha! Estragou com nossas compras, agora ficaremos sem as cartas do time de quadribol!"- ele grunhia, nem um pouco preocupado se a culpa fora ou não daquele indivíduo apalemardo a sua frente.

"Mas eu..."

"Humph!"- uma virada de cara de Black e o assunto morrera, estava seguindo Potter até seus assentos sem se importar com a cara de desilusão do menino, que para ele era um Zé ninguém.

"O que eu fiz?"- foram às palavras soltas do 'tampinha' enquanto seguia para sua cadeira sozinho como fora no ano anterior, sem muitas pessoas que se importassem com sua presença ou não no local. Ele preferia assim, pelo visto quando o notavam era sempre para o pior.

Depois do jantar de iniciação e do início do ano letivo com mais e mais alunos para Grifinória, eles iriam descansar, cada um em suas respectivas camas.

O menino com sua mala maior do que ele, arrastou-se pelo corredor do salão e passou por um local onde velhos trotes ocorriam sempre que mais alunos novatos entravam. O fantasma da casa costumava se divertir muito nessa época mostrando sua quase cabeça decepada para todos que passavam por ali e gritando muito para assustá-los.

"Oi, Lupin!"- as mãos translúcidas sacudiram como um velho aceno e depois sua cabeça rodopiou 180º para saudá-lo. Os mais novos deram um berro e não entenderam como aquele garoto tão franzino podia ser veterano e, mais ainda, não ter medo do fantasma.

"Boa noite, Sir." - ele deu um pequeno aceno com a cabeça e seguiu para seu cômodo. Precisava dormir muito, tinha sido uma semana espetacularmente cansativa e ainda sentia os resquícios de seu outro eu grunhindo dentro dele.

Mas assim que lançou a mala sobre a cama na qual costumava ficar, um gemido surgiu e uma voz resmungou do fundo do segundo andar do beliche, a mesma voz que ouviu de manhã.

"DROGA! QUEM ME JOGOU ESSA MALA?"

"Oh...céus... hoje não é meu dia..."- Lupin suspirou pesaroso.

"Ei, é você!"- a cabeça do garoto se empertigou para fora e um olhar furioso de cinzas encararam-no - "Derruba minhas coisas e agora quer fazer o mesmo comigo na minha cama".

"Essa cama não é sua e eu não derrubei suas coisas, você me derrubou."- ele cruzou os braços olhando para o alto.

"Olha só, um calouro querendo dar uma de gente!"- Black se lançou para o chão com um impulso e, gargalhando, olhou Lupin de cima a baixo, que ficou visivelmente ofendido.

"Para seu saber, eu não sou nenhum calouro."

"Como não é, se eu nunca vi sua cara mais magra por aqui, tampinha? E só calouros acham que podem mandar em algo por aqui, sem pedir autorização..."- aquele indivíduo estava começando a lhe dar na telha. E agora sabia por que lembrava vagamente dele. Era porque simplesmente o odiava com todas as suas forças!

"Pedir autorização a quem? Não vejo ninguém aqui que seja dono da Grifinória e se não me conhece, é porque não costuma notar as pessoas diferentes a sua volta. Eu estudo aqui durante o mesmo tempo que você e a prova disso é a minha cama e meu armário." – ele apontou para os objetos, revirando os olhos amarelos em sua direção. Por momentos, Sirius notou uma chama de raiva crescente daquele ser pequenino e franzino, só não sabia como isso era possível.

"Onde?"- Ele olhou meio sem compreender.

"Veja bem, o meu nome está neles."- com um estalar de faíscas da varinha, as pequenas letras começaram a aparecer nas costas da cama, deixando bem visível o nome.

"Remus Lupin... quem diabos é Remus Lupin?"

"Eu sou Remus Lupin, idiota!"- a paciência esgotara de vez, aquele garoto só podia estar fazendo-o de bobo, impossível ser diferente. Depois de uma semana desgastante não precisava de muito para que isso acontecesse.

"Quem chamou de idiota, tampinha!"- ele grunhia para Lupin.

"Ah... eu não vou perder meu tempo discutindo com você. Sinto muito, e se quiser reclamar com alguém, reclame comigo quando conseguir voltar no tempo e perceber que existo."- o jovem pulou para a cama e fechou as cortinas, esquecendo da presença de Black ali.

Sirius deu apenas uma olhada feia e andou de volta para sua real cama, ao lado da de Potter.

"Pelo visto, se deu mal, não!"

"Você estava certo, ele não é mesmo um calouro."- se jogou na cama, colocando os braços sob a cabeça e olhando para o teto.

"Eu não disse! Afinal, achava que o nome dele estava lá por quê? Sua cabeça de vento realmente não se lembra dele ano passado?"

"Eu não me lembro, falô? Não me lembro mesmo! E que diabos, como ia lembrar de alguém que é praticamente invisível e acho que até sei porque esqueci dele..."- ele mordeu os lábios.

"E por quê?"- o garoto de óculos o olhou curioso.

"Porque é uma pessoa que se acha esperta e fala bonito!"- Black resmungou.

"Hahaha! Meu chapa, você é incrível! Não se lembra dele porque simplesmente Lupin era a pessoa mais fechada de todo o grupo que chegou conosco, ele não falava quase nunca com ninguém a não ser com Dumbledore, andava pelos cantos com pilhas de livros e papéis, se enfurnava pela biblioteca e lá ninguém o via mais. Bom, esse Lupin é uma pessoa que gosta de ser um ninguém."

"E que pelo visto não tem dinheiro também e não vai com a nossa cara."

"É, as roupas levam a crer nisso, mas que não vá com nossa cara é bem culpa sua."

"Por que minha, se não fiz nada?"

"Porque você era insuportável com os calouros que fazia parte do grupo."

"Você também é assim! Lembra que estávamos juntos em cada brincadeira!"

"Oh... é. Me esqueci!"- Ele fez um ar de desentendido.

"Idiota!"

"Mas aposto que ele gosta menos de você do que de mim."

"Ele nem te conhece, burro."

"Por isso mesmo! E pare de deslanchar seus elogios a minha pessoa, Black!"- ele gargalhou e os dois logo estavam rindo juntos para, em alguns minutos, esquecerem do assunto Lupin e pensar em como seriam as novas matérias de amanhã.

A terceira pergunta do dia e a terceira resposta certa vinda de nada mais nada menos do que o Zé ninguém!

"Como ele pode saber tanto de uma matéria que começamos a dar agora?"

"Talvez seja isso que faz quando fica horas trancado naquela biblioteca, Sirius."- eles cochichavam entre si e pela primeira vez Black estava notando a presença de Lupin ali, o seu ar pacato, sua voz mansa e seu jeito tão relaxado de ser.

"Parabéns, Grifinória, começaram bem o ano!"- o professor os saudava e os calouros se sentiam felizes por terem um veterano tão legal, porque ele era um dos poucos que não pregava peças neles e os mostrava qualquer lugar que não encontrassem sem deboche algum.

Lupin gostava de ficar no seu canto, sempre fora assim a sua vida inteira e quando aconteceu aquele fato que era melhor não mencionar, ficara ainda pior, isolamento significava segurança.

Quando entrou em Hogwards pensou que pelo menos algo ia mudar, mas no fim não mudou nada, continuava com seu problema mal resolvido e com toda a sinceridade do mundo acreditava que todos podiam ler em néon que era um lobisomem...

Não que tivesse só isso na mente, porém era complicado para si mesmo se ver cercado de amigos que um dia descobririam seu segredo e nunca mais iam querer falar com ele pelo nojo que sua espécie inspirava em outros bruxos. Nem mesmo os trouxas se sentiriam bem a volta de pessoas como ele. Um dia sonhara em ter amigos de verdade, em quem confiasse seu segredo e talvez tivesse um apoio... Mas isso era ilusão, depois de anos na vida você perde as esperanças. Agora isso! Aquele infeliz do Black e seu amigo Potter, pareciam ter notado sua presença no mundo... Para piorar, agora esbarrava com aquele individuo de pouca educação chamado Sirius Black em quase todas as aulas e em todos os lugares! Isso era perseguição agora, é!

Ele preferiria que não fossem da mesma turma, assim não tinham que se ver todos os dias. Pensando bem, como de repente a presença dele fez alguma diferença em sua vida? Antigamente não era assim...

O professor de poções o tirou toda a atenção quando disse apenas duas palavras.

"Remus quero você com Sirius."- os dois nomes juntos numa mesma frase, isso definitivamente não fazia sentido.

"Ah!"- os dois olharam um para o outro e depois para a professora que afirmou com a cabeça o que havia dito.

"O que estão esperando? A poção que irão fazer necessita ser feita em dupla, ainda são novos para fazer algo sozinhos. Potter e Peter..."- e assim ele foi separando os grupos, infelizmente nem todos foram muitos felizes em suas duplas, afinal a sorte não cai para todos.

Sirius olhou para o rapaz que ultimamente o irritava profundamente somente com sua presença e soltou um grunhido de desagrado, pegando suas folhas e ervas para começar o preparo da poção escrita no livro.

"Você pegou a erva errada."- o moreno apontou para o pequeno frasco e virou os olhos amarelados para sua direção, um olhar que o irritava e não sabia bem porque.

"Acha que sabe de tudo agora, é!"- os vidros se chocaram na mesa.

"Eu sei tanto quanto você, apenas olhe direito para o que está escrito no seu livro de poções e vai perceber que essas ervas não são pedidas na receita."- o rapaz falou como se para constatar um fato simples.

"Uhm..."- foi a única resposta plausível de Sirius quando conferiu os nomes.

"Como eu disse... Agora pode fazer o favor de pegar os dois frascos de óleo de cobra e as folhas de amora para começarmos finalmente com o nosso dever?"

"Eu não nasci para ser mandado por alguém como você, tampinha."- o jovem cruzou os braços e afinou os olhos em raiva, não existia uma explicação lógica para não gostar de Remus, apenas não gostava e ponto final!

"Eu não estou te... ahh quer saber, eu pego sozinho! Não vou gastar minha saliva discutindo com alguém tão ..."

"Tão o quê? Ein! Vamos, o que o gênio tem para dizer ao meu respeito?"- os dois estavam chamando atenção de quase toda a turma, que silenciosamente já começara a fazer suas poções e explosões e fumaças subiam pelo ar enquanto a deles... nada!

"Os dois, por favor, poderiam parar de brigar e começarem com suas tarefas, antes que retire pontos de suas casas?"- A senhora os olhou duramente e em instantes ambos voltaram para seus caldeirões, Sirius pegando os objetos pedidos sem reclamações dessa vez.

Alguns minutos de profundo silêncio entre ambos e os dois caldeirões borbulhavam de colorações diferentes.

"O que está dando de errado com você porcaria!"- ele mexia mais e mais na panela, acrescentava os pós e nada acontecia e o cheiro de coisa podre piorava.- "Tinha que ficar de cor azul, está escrito aqui!"

"Você colocou demais, é esse o problema. O óleo de cobra composto não se usa em dobro, ele apenas faz com que o cheiro piore e os concentrados não se misturem."

"Como você sabe disso tudo?"- os olhos de Sirius esbugalharam na direção do jovem colega e depois para o líquido no caldeirão, a cor era exatamente como a receita mandava.

"Eu estudo. Agora jogue tudo fora e comece de novo ou vamos juntos levar nota baixa."

"Ein! Você não, a sua está perfeita!"- Sirius só notou o garoto movendo-se agilmente entre os frascos no armário e ele, jogando o conteúdo do seu caldeirão fora e começando tudo de novo.

"Esqueceu que isso é um trabalho em grupo? Nós temos que fazer a poção de crescimento dos pés funcionar em ambos os caldeirões não somente no meu."- Ele empurrou o livro para Sirius, colocou as medidas e esperou que fizesse seu serviço.

"Quais são as medidas?"- O jovem abstraiu o que o outro disse.

"Eu vou ditar o que precisa fazer para dar certo e não temos muito tempo."

"Eu farei no tempo necessário."

"Se diz..."

Os dois começaram a trabalhar juntos e em alguns minutos a poção fervia e cheirava a perfume de pétalas de rosas como a do companheiro, o professor deu o sinal e passou fazendo o teste que os daria os pontos da aula.

"Perfeito, a de Remus, funciona como esperado e pelo visto a sua também Black. Os dois levam dez. Viu, rapaz, não foi tão difícil trabalhar com o seu companheiro!"

"Sim, senhor."- ele sacudiu a cabeça.

"Se fosse você, pediria algumas ajudas ao seu colega, quem sabe suas notas não melhorem também, está por um triz em minha matéria."

"Oh... vou pensar no seu caso... Eu... precisar de ajuda, imagina!"

"O que o senhor disse?"

"Nada, professor, nada mesmo."- ele deu de ombros e virou os olhos para o colega a alguns metros dele, que não parecia estar se preocupando muito com assunto em questão.

Em alguns minutos os alunos estavam dispensados para sua próxima aula de animais ocultos longe dali. Sirius nem sequer agradeceu ao jovem e quando viu, este já havia ido embora sozinho para o corredor.

"E aí, meu chapa como foi com seu mais novo amigo?"- era Potter batendo em suas costas e sorrindo, os óculos debruçando sobre seu nariz e a bolsa a tira colo sacudindo pelos ares.

"Amigo! Que amigo!"

"Oh! Aquele tampinha ali que acabou de desaparecer como um fantasma! Já notou que ele praticamente não fica muito tempo com as pessoas da classe? Eu nunca o vi conversando com ninguém, a não ser com você... apesar de que não diria que os dois têm algo parecido com uma conversa! Mas isso já é um começo."

"Do que diabos está falando, James Potter? Eu não tenho nenhuma intimidade com aquele indivíduo e não pretendo ter."

"Isso é coisa que se fale do seu futuro professor particular?"

"Eu não preciso de um professor particular! Inferno, como tira essas idéias da cabeça!"- ele fala irritado, colocando os livros dentro da bolsa e enrolando com vontade a alça em seus dedos enquanto se desvencilha das mãos em seus ombros, tentando andar para longe do amigo mais maluco que tinha.

"O professor Phoppy, não pensa assim e os dois se deram tão bem, que pensei até que poderia ser substituído."

"Primeiro, você não vai ser substituído, segundo nós nos suportamos por alguns minutos, nada mais do isso! E terceiro porque chama o professor assim?"

"Ah...eu acho mais bonitinho! Hehe! E quanto a Remus..."

"Nada! Esquece esse assunto e vamos andando antes que cheguemos atrasados!"

Foi uma aula chata e ele só pescou uma coisa: que pessoas poderiam virar animais, nada além disso. E pensou bem... para quê pessoas iriam querer virar bichos peludos? Muito sem noção!

Na hora do almoço, lá estava Remus de novo, sozinho, na dele e muito pouco interessado nas piadinhas que os sonserinas soltavam dirigidas a sua pessoa. Suas roupas velhas, seus livros mais do que usados, seus materiais de terceira e sua aparência que encantava muitos e dava nojo em outros. Como se um dia quisesse ser notado, preferia permanecer um nada perante os outros alunos, muitos como ele se sentavam naquela mesa apenas porque não conheciam amigos e eram os excluídos por muitos, essas coisas acontecem principalmente nessa época da vida.

Quando uma coruja um pouco abatida aterrissou em sua mesa, as risadas foram coletivas no canto principal que compunha Malfoy e seus grandes amigos. A pobre e velha coruja, praticamente soltou metade de suas penas para conseguir fazer o vôo rasante e quando caiu, porque foi isso que fez, levou consigo um prato de sopa e livros velhos num piado fraco, o objeto em suas patas rodopiou e esborrachou no chão, ao lado do dono.

"Nós somos obrigados a conviver com cada um hoje em dia! Olhe para essa coruja, ela deve estar transmitindo doenças para toda aquela mesa de renegados! Bom, pensando bem, isso seria excelente, seleção natural!"- Malfoy gargalhou e levou junto o seu grupinho que apontava o dedo para a cena que, a essa altura todos já observavam.

As crianças perto, se afastaram com o comentário e isso já era comum para Remus, as pessoas sempre se afastavam quando o conheciam de verdade e por isso prometeu nunca contar a verdade dos fatos para ninguém e não teria qualquer intimidade para que não se ferisse como da última vez.

O afastar das cadeiras, o som dos cochichos praticamente não significava nada, ele passou os dedos magros pelas penugens de sua coruja, ajudando-a a se levantar com um toque da varinha a limpou e tudo a sua volta, passando depois para pegar o objeto que ela despencou no chão. O carinho que deu para o bichano o fez piar mais calmo e quando pegou suas coisas, juntando com a caixa levou-o para longe dali ao som de pequenas piadas e olhares estranhos de outros.

Iria cuidar dela melhor em seu quarto e longe daquele tumulto, ela era de sua mãe e sentira tanto quanto ele quando ela morreu, nunca iria abandoná-la, ainda nem estava tão velha, apenas sofrendo de solidão como toda a sua família, talvez um dia se recuperasse.

Assim que foi embora, três pessoas se levantaram, uma foi atrás dele e as outras duas caminharam emputecidas em direção ao grupinho que ainda soltava piadinhas desagradáveis a respeito do garoto.

"Qual é o seu problema, Lucius! Seu pai esqueceu de dar educação para essa sua boca?"- era a voz fria de Sirius.

"O que foi, vai defender aquele indivíduo que nem mesmo vocês gostam!"- A voz orgulhosa e desconfortável de Lucius soou e de repente todos estavam olhando para o grupo.

"Isso não interessa, ele não merece ouvir coisas como essas de alguém como você."

"Olhe, meu caro, ele pode não ser do nosso grupo, mas é da Grifinória e isso faz dele um ser humano melhor do que vocês!"- Potter finalizou sorrindo.

"Entendi, pelo que posso perceber, ele é como vocês, um fracassado! Na verdade, todos dessa casa o são! Não concordam?"

"Um bando de fracassados!"- foi o coro de três garotos altos e desagradáveis.

"Acho que os fracassados são vocês, não conseguem atingir quem podem."- Potter tornou a falar.

"Exatamente isso, amigo, será que eles teriam coragem de fazer essas piadinhas para nós!"- eles mostraram um sorriso cínico e pronto para a briga quando o som do sino tocou e a voz de um dos monitores ecoou para que se afastassem um do outro antes que o pior acontecesse.

"Vocês se verão conosco, aguardem!"

"Venham todos, estaremos aqui esperando."- os dois garotos riram quando se afastaram uns dos outros. O ódio que sentiram quando viram aqueles sonserinos fazendo piadinhas de Remus foi como se tivessem atingido uma pedra neles, ninguém falava mal de nenhum aluno da Grifinória, muito menos alguém da Sonserina.

Enquanto isso, no quarto da Grifinória, o pequeno Peter estava se aproximando de um Lupin calado conforme cuidava de sua coruja.

"Ela está bem?"- os olhos surpresos voltaram-se para o menino a sua frente que o olhava curioso.

"Ah! Ela vai ficar boa, só precisa de mais comida e um dia de descanso."

"Tome. Acho que isso vai ajudá-la."- o menino estendeu uma barra de cereal que pegara do lanche e sorriu.

"Não precisa..."

"Eu quero fazer algo para ajudar, aqueles idiotas da Sonserina não prestam, só sabem atacar quem não pode se defender."- Peter abriu a barrinha e deixou que a coruja esfomeada bicasse o alimento em suas mãos, Lupin ainda não estava acreditando que existisse alguém que realmente queria falar com ele.

"Obrigado. E não me importo com eles, estou ficando acostumado a esse tipo de coisa, prefiro evitar brigas inúteis. Mas por que está querendo ajudar?"

"Porque não! Será que não deu para perceber que estou no meio dos excluídos daqui?"- ele deu uma risada acanhada e sorriu, mostrando as covinhas de suas bochechas.

"Oh... sim... entendo..."

"Não, tenho certeza que entendeu errado. Eu só quero ganhar um amigo também, é muito chato ficar sentado na mesa sozinho! E comer sozinho então... por mais que não goste de dividir com ninguém... é um tédio!"- a gargalhada ecoou no salão vazio e Lupin não pôde deixar de conter o som de escapar por seus lábios. Era bom ter alguém para conversar, afinal, as únicas pessoas que costumava trocar palavras era Dumbledore e Black, mesmo que com o último fossem mais desaforos.

"Ótimo! Eu também gostaria de ter alguém para ficar do lado."- Lupin sacudiu a cabeça e passou os dedos pelas penugens da coruja que agora parecia bem melhor depois de comer, soltando piados felizes com os carinhos do dono e do rapaz ao seu lado.

"É que parecia ser diferente, costuma sentar tantas vezes sozinho..."

"Às vezes tenho essa vontade esquisita de ficar longe de todos... mas ultimamente tem sido diferente, e nunca ninguém chegou muito perto para perguntar qualquer coisa que não fosse sobre os meus trabalhos. Costumam me achar estranho... creio que estão com a razão..."

"Todos nós somos estranhos! Olha para mim! Sou uma bola flutuante e ainda sou tímido, tive que tomar muita coragem para chegar aqui e perguntar sobre sua coruja. Por falar nela, o que foi que ela trouxe que quase a matou, coitada?"- ele estava olhando para a caixa enorme em cima da mesa curioso.

"Ah... coisas que meu pai costuma me mandar, devem ser livros velhos. Sabe, não temos muito dinheiro como pode perceber."- o jovem lupino fez um gesto apontando para as próprias roupas e suspirou.

"Eu não tenho grandes coisas, mas dá para viver."

"Eu vou colocar isso nas minhas coisas e levar Poti para sua gaiola, precisa ficar quente e descansar antes de ir para o poleiro se misturar com as outras, espere aqui que depois podemos ir juntos para a aula, o que acha?"

"Ótimo! Vou pegar meu material também."

E assim, os dois passaram a ser amigos. Foi um dos primeiros que Lupin ganhou, a sua intenção inicial nunca foi ficar íntimo, mas quando deu por conta já estavam falando cada um da sua vida, seus problemas e andavam juntos quando podiam. Mas isso não o fez contar quem ele era de verdade, era melhor esconder isso de qualquer um para o resto da vida.

Naquele dia ele também não veio a saber da preocupação que Potter e Sirius começaram a ter por ele.

* * *

Ele continuava olhando-o, era impossível não perceber, aquelas bolas cinza observando cada gesto seu, seguindo-o para cima e para baixo... Afinal de contas qual era o seu problema!

"Remus! Ei, cara, vai poder me dar uma ajuda naqueles deveres?"- era a voz do amigo de Remus há algum tempo que tinham começado a trocar palavras e principalmente deveres, Potter ajudava-o a entender de truques e ele ensinava as complicações de deveres que, se prestasse atenção na aula, poderia resolver. Bom, mas quem era Lupin para dizer isso? Tinha que admitir que gostava de conversar com James e ria muito de suas palhaçadas.

"Ah... sim os deveres..."

"Sim, os deveres! Não adianta olhar para o Sirius que a resposta não está lá, muito pelo contrário!"- O jovem riu, passando uma das mãos em volta de seu ombro e o trazendo junto para o outro lado da sala. Peter que estava no lado oposto, colocou suas orelhas a postos para prestar atenção em cada palavra que dissessem.

"E quem disse que estou olhando para aquele indivíduo?"

"Aquele indivíduo, por acaso é meu amigo e ele está olhando para você da mesma forma que você está olhando para ele. Quando os dois vão tentar puxar uma palavra?"

"Eu não tenho o que falar com aquilo, segundo, se ele fosse uma pessoa educada falaria comigo e não me encararia vinte quatro horas por dia."- ele soltou um resmungo que parece ter sido percebido pelo outro. Sirius deu a resposta típica, grunhiu e virou a cara pegando seu material.

"Talvez Sirius tenha vergonha de falar com você. Sabe como é, o amor às vezes nos deixa mudo!"- essa fala foi o que bastou para Lupin se soltar com um puxão dos braços do rapaz e Peter se engasgar com a própria saliva.

"Você está completamente insano James Potter! Não sei como consigo trocar meia dúzia de palavras sensatas com você e pior ainda, insisto em continuar! Esqueça do seu dever de casa hoje, ouviu bem! Para mim basta de vocês dois na minha vida!"- Lupin passou as mãos em sua bolsa gasta e em passos bruscos atravessou a porta da sala com ódio.

"Acho que passei dos limites, Pete!"- ele fez uma cara de pobre coitado ofendido.

"Não diria que passou e sim ultrapassou. O Lupin não vai com a cara do Sirius, não adianta..."

"Mas é apenas um problema de comunicação. Os dois precisam se comunicar mais, só isso!"

"Acho que eles se comunicam o suficiente para se suportarem na mesma sala e no mesmo ambiente. Ele grunhe para o Sirius quando ele abre a boca."

"Viu, isso já é um bom começo, afinal, o Sirius grunhe para ele quando abre a boca também."- um olhou para o outro e quando viram os dois estavam caindo na mais gostosa gargalhada.

Tinha sido assim durante mais de um mês, desde que Peter se tornou amigo de Lupin e esse começou a ter um convívio maior com James e Black, não é uma coisa que se pudesse evitar, o rapaz de cabelos ouriçados procurou de todos os jeitos puxar conversa, tirar dúvidas, arrastá-los para a mesa que estavam e, no final de duas semanas, eles estudavam e discutiam juntos, eram um grupo quase perfeito. Quase, porque Sirius e Lupin ainda não se suportavam, quando um dizia amarelo o outro tinha que dizer azul com bolinhas só para implicar. Não conseguiam construir um diálogo por mais de dois minutos sem daqui a pouco estarem discutindo no sentido ruim da palavra. Sirius jamais aceitava qualquer posição que o lupino tomava, inclusive as mais sensatas possíveis, não interessava; para ele o rapaz era o ser mais insuportável do mundo!

E apesar dos dois se odiarem, quando alguém falava mal de um para o outro, as dores eram tomadas de imediato e coitado dessa pessoa, sofreria as mais diversas conseqüências por esse fato.

Os sonserinas que o digam, muitas brincadeiras foram aplicadas em seu território por conta disso, Sirius e James não costumavam deixar para depois esse assunto peculiar. Afinal, ninguém falava ou fazia qualquer coisa de errado com seus amigos! Diga-se de passagem que Black nunca considerou essa possibilidade real em seu cérebro.

Os olhos cinzas iam e voltavam nas páginas do livro grosso de poções, mas por mais que se esforçasse seu cérebro não conseguia entender como as misturas se conglomeravam para chegar ao seu final e, desde o inicio do ano tinha sido a mesma ladainha, qualquer coisa que colocasse dentro do caldeirão atingia uma coloração misteriosa e no fim o cheiro era insuportável e o acabamento não servia para nada sem ser infectar todo o dormitório da Grifinória com seu odor, coisa que não era o único... mas os outros alunos pediam ajuda aos que sabiam ou tinham aulas particulares com um lupino que visivelmente Sirius não suportava.

Só que agora havia chegado ao limite; Ou tirava uma nota boa ou podia contar com uma recuperação no fim desse semestre!

"Vamos, você só precisa me ensinar como isso funciona, James!"

"Eu não vou te ensinar nada! Quem vai me ensinar a lidar com aquelas cartas, se estiver te ensinando a mexer com poções?"

"Isso é egoísmo, James! Quando você me pede eu sempre ajudo!"- ele já estava perdendo a paciência, os dedos batiam sobre o livro e as páginas manchadas das experiências subiam.

"Claro...claro... Só que o seu caso é perdido, você foi avisado milhões de vezes pela professora que se não melhorasse estaria repetindo essa matéria no semestre que vem e não ia aumentar seus N.O.M.s! Agora é praticamente impossível ajudar o senhor Black. Meu caro amigo, você precisa é de um milagre!"

"Milagre nenhum, eu preciso é que me ensine isso tudo, antes das provas."

"Eu não faço milagres, Sirius. Já tenho que fazer o meu próprio em Artes das Trevas! Esquece, procura outro santo que esse aqui não faz milagre nem em terreiro de magia!"- o amigo sacudiu a cabeça em desagrado.

"E quem acha que vou procurar! Peter!"

"Que tal o Lupin? Ele é o responsável pelas minhas notas melhores do que eram, e se quer saber, ele é responsável pela melhora das notas em quase todos os alunos da nossa turma, sem contar em encantamentos. E eu te digo, ele nem é melhor do que eu, mas sabe ensinar melhor do que ninguém!"- O jovem sacudiu os cabelos com os dedos e sorriu.

"O quê! Você está falando sério?"

"Não... estou a fim de te fazer falar com a pessoa que mais odeia sem motivos, só pra tirar onda com a sua cara!"

"Humph! Eu tenho os meus motivos!"

"Se você conseguir me convencer dos seus motivos, eu até posso tentar te entender."

"Você nunca entenderia."

"Que tal começar a tentar me explicar, cara?"

"Eu... eu não vou com a cara daquele tampinha metido a gente, só isso! Ele é esquisito!"- os olhos cinzas mudaram de rumo, focando algo muito interessante entre a linha do caderno e a folha do livro.

"Esquisito é você defende-lo e ser amigo do Peter sem falar com o Lupin. Na verdade, os dois são uns esquisitos! Credo, há quase dois meses que mal se falam, a não ser que seja para trocar amabilidades. E eu juro que não vejo motivos para isso, se você parasse de encará-lo todos os dias e abrisse a boca talvez conhecesse a pessoa legal que é Lupin."

"Eu definitivamente não o encaro todos os dias!"

"Não, só todas as horas... Realmente uma mudança!"- o jovem puxou de uma gargalhada contida ao ver a face do amigo adquirir o tom e a expressão de ódio supremo.

"Ótimo, se não quer me ajudar, então não em atrapalha, James Potter! Vou me virar sozinho!"- Sirius bateu o livro, recolheu todo o material, colocou nas mãos e saiu batendo o pé, furioso, pelo centro do dormitório.

"Calma, Sirius, não fiz por mal! Mas é algo que precisa entender, os dois vão ser ótimos amigos assim que começarem a se falar!"

"Eu não falo com pessoa como aquela!"- um último grito e Black estava porta a fora. Indo para a biblioteca, algum santo bruxo ia ajudá-lo a resolver esse problema, teria que passar ou ... ou... não queria saber nem de 'ou', se seus pais soubessem que repetiu, arrancariam seu couro e iria ouvir a ladainha por séculos!

Então, quando entrou na biblioteca e foi procurar um espaço vazio e calmo para estudar, viu ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que o pivô de toda aquela discussão.

"Ele aqui!"- era Lupin, acocorado em pilhas de livros que praticamente cobriam seu rosto fino e esguio, com uma pena flutuante anotando tudo que parecia vir a sua cabeça em pilhas de pergaminhos que não era para uma pessoa comum.

Agora entendia porque o garoto tinha as melhores notas, era puro esforço!

Sempre soube que Lupin vivia pelos corredores da biblioteca, uma traça de livro, mas depois que passou a andar com Peter e Potter, isso não foi mais visível, tirando alguns dias esquisitos em que ele praticamente sumia da face da terra...

O jovem Black passou bem perto do colega de classe, querendo matar sua curiosidade. O que tanto ele pesquisava?

Os olhos viram a pena riscar e riscar com velocidade e os dedos magros passarem com violenta rapidez as folhas de livros grossos e antigos que soltavam urros de prazer por serem usados novamente.

A concentração do rapaz era tamanha que os fios de cabelos de seu pequeno rabo-de-cavalo escapuliam pelos olhos e ele nem percebia, os lábios mexiam como se para absorver o que estava vindo aos seus olhos e, por fim, as rugas na testa surgiam como se uma preocupação intensa fosse gerada pelo fato.

Sirius nem foi notado ao se aproximar por suas costas, podia ler algumas palavras, podia entender sobre o que era o assunto, mas nada do que estivesse escrito naqueles livros antigos fazia sentido. Uma poção para animais? O que ia querer com algo assim?

"Vejo que está mesmo preocupado com as aulas, tampinha."- não pôde deixar de comentar, alguma coisa naquela expressão de preocupação o deixava intrigado e também o faziam querer que ela não existisse. Lupin não foi feito para ser assim, não foi feito para ficar cercado de livros e nenhum ser humano! Por quê isso, nem mesmo Sirius sabia...

"Ah?"- os olhos surpresos voltaram em sua direção e os livros fecharam-se na velocidade que a pena parou de escrever, os pergaminhos todos se enroscaram e encaixaram-se na bolsa jogada no chão.

"Desculpa, acho que assustei o menino prodígio!"- Sirius deu passos para trás lançando suas coisas em cima da mesa.

"Você de novo... Não tem mais nada para fazer a não ser ficar olhando para minhas coisas?"- Lupin já estava se preparando para arrumar seus objetos e ir para outro lugar bem longe daquele indivíduo insuportável. Será que ele tinha conseguido ver alguma coisa de suas fórmulas?

"Eu não estava olhando para suas coisas, você é que para variar estava ocupado demais lendo e escrevendo que não percebeu alguém a sua volta. Só queria dar oi."

"Oi! Isso é forma de dar oi pra alguém, chegando pelas costas e bisbilhotando os seus trabalhos? Admita que estava querendo ver o que eu estava escrevendo!"- Lupin passou as mãos pelos cabelos desgrenhados tentando organiza-los no rabo de volta e seus braços estavam agora amotoando-se dos objetos de estudo.

"Não tenho que admitir nada que não tenha feito! Você se acha muito esperto não é verdade! Para seu interesse, eu posso fazer os meus trabalhos sozinho sem precisar de sua ajuda."

"E quem disse que ia ajudar em alguma coisa, bisbilhoteiro?"- os olhos reviraram e ambos pareciam soltar faíscas de raiva.

"Não sou bisbilhoteiro, Moony!"

"Do que me chamou agora?"- ele não estava acreditando, não podia ser verdade, será que Black descobrira mesmo seu segredo? Se fosse verdade, era uma boa explicação para o odiar tanto e viver atrás dele.

"Moony! É exatamente isso que é! Uma pessoa que não presta atenção em nada à volta e vive trancafiado numa biblioteca, não sei o que Potter viu em você!"

"HAHAHA! É isso! Me chame do que quiser, senhor Black, não posso dizer o que seu amigo viu em mim porque nem eu sei, mas vou deixá-lo bem a vontade com suas notas medíocres e vou estudar com minhas amigas traças... lá no fim do corredor."- ele sentiu um alívio percorrendo seu interior, pelo menos aquele garoto não sabia de seu segredo, não se importava de ter apelidos, não gostava dele mesmo. Precisava continuar ajudando seu pai na pesquisa do soro para aliviar seu inferno astral de daqui a um mês.

"Do que... como! Mas que merda!"- deu um último grito de insatisfação quando ouviu o 'shhh' coletivo para ficar quieto, então pensou em esquecer o assunto e estudar para suas provas, precisava de muitos N.O.Ms para ser alguém semestre que vem!

_Muito tarde da noite..._

"Eu desisto, não sei e pronto! Que se exploda aquele professor e todo o seu curso!"

"Você está errando pra variar na quantidade de cada ingrediente, não pode misturar isso com aquilo!"- Remus apontou para as fórmulas e a voz cansada se fez presente. Sirius virou os olhos para visualizar o rosto do interlocutor e viu as olheiras demarcando o pálido e quase esquelético rosto de Lupin, nunca entenderia como ele ficava assim e na mesma época do mês.

"Uhm... Eu não consigo, já tentei de tudo."

"Pensei que fosse o sabetudo!"

"Sei tudo menos Poções!"- Um resmungo, mas Sirius já estava vendo o rapaz puxando uma das cadeiras e sentando ao seu lado, colocando a mochila no chão e dando atenção a sua pessoa.

"Precisa de um professor, não é isso?"

"Você está querendo que eu implore?"

"Não estou querendo nada, só fiz uma pergunta. Você é que costuma tirar conclusões sozinho de tudo e todos, não eu."

"Certo... certo senhor Aluado, eu preciso urgentemente de uma ajuda ou entro em dependência esse semestre e não encaixo defesa 2."

"Ok! Eu posso te ensinar, mas teremos que ir do básico, você vai me mostrar o que sabe e eu ajudo no resto."

"O que é o básico?"

"O básico é saber os nomes de todos os ingredientes, para quê servem e sua quantidade, além de conseguir misturá-las sem explodir na sua cara."

"Acho que posso fazer isso."

"Escreva."- Ele apontou para o pergaminho e para a pena com o tinteiro do lado.

"Vamos lá, vai ser uma longa noite..."

"Eu devia dizer isso, não você."

". . ."

E foi uma longa noite, Sirius riscou seus pergaminhos por muitas vezes até acertar a conta certa de cada poção e Lupin passou muitas horas tentando compreender como aquele garoto que entendia tanto de magias não sabia o básico de uma gota do amor! Era incrível, mas era verdade!

Após aquele dia, o lupino se tornou o professor particular de Black e não era fácil, os dois tinham o gênio que não combinava e faltava apenas um mês para a prova.

Potter verificou seu relógio pela segunda vez em menos de quinze minutos, o que estava fazendo com que seu amigo se atrasasse tanto para ver seu treino de Quadribol? Ele tinha um jogo daqui a cinco horas, o que diabos o fazia perder tanto tempo! Isso não era dele.

Então um cutucão em seu ombro e a voz rançosa do menino abaixo dele, apontando para a arquibancada.

"O que foi, Peter?"

"Eles estão lá!"- ele mostrava dois rapazes, vestidos de seus uniformes com duas bandeiras da Grifinória, sacudindo-as e berrando o nome de Potter às alturas.

"Não acredito, eles estão mesmo juntos! Quer dizer, os dois finalmente se entenderam depois de tantas aulas, entraram num acordo. Caramba! Incrível!" - ele escondeu uma gargalhada e sacudiu as mãos para os amigos.

"Eu vou atrás deles, boa sorte, James!"- o garotinho saiu correndo.

"Valeu cara!"

Quando o menino alcançou o local onde os outros estavam, ele ouviu as discussões que para os dois parecia ser algo normal. Até mesmo James estava se acostumando com isso. Eles entenderam que essa era a melhor forma de relacionamento que os dois poderiam ter. Há dois dias atrás Sirius contara para James que tinha admitido sua incapacidade para aquela matéria e pedira ajuda a Remus, afirmou que o indivíduo ensinava bem e que de qualquer jeito ia passar naquele ano em poções e sairia aprendendo nem que fosse a explodir o nariz de Snape com pó de mico!

No começo, até Lupin não acreditou na sua capacidade para ensinar a Black, simplesmente porque ele não concordava com nada que ele dissesse, e mesmo que falasse para colocar a flor certa ele ia e de birra (era o que parecia) não colocava. Mas aos poucos, e com tolerância máxima, Black foi aprendendo e aceitando-o como professor particular.

Uma semana depois e Lupin passava as noites tediosas em que antes pensava no quanto sua transformação estava próxima e nas suas próprias poções que podiam ajudá-lo com seu problema, passando a se entreter com as piadas que tanto Sirius fazia de tudo e todos.

Era melhor assim, era melhor ver alguém preocupado com sua família ser chata e cheia de problemas tão cotidianos do que ter que pensar que a sua família tinha mais do simples problemas... tinha uma vida diferente.

Lupin olhava Sirius com novos olhos, suas opiniões realmente importavam e quando paravam para descansar, as conversas que tinham iam além da aula do dia, das peças que pregavam com os alunos das outras casas. Era uma coisa mais pessoal e, na verdade, ele agora sabia sobre cada membro da família Black, de toda a sua importância e até mesmo que Sirius tinha um irmão estudando ali e na Sonserina, onde a maioria de sua geração pertencia... eram horas agradáveis em que Lupin ouvia apenas, já que falar não era sua maior qualidade.

E agora eles eram quase grandes amigos e até mais do que isso...

Nesse momento, Peter já havia se acostumado aqueles dois discutirem por coisa alguma, apenas por uma opinião que não agradava um dos dois, na maioria das vezes, esse um era Black!

"Vamos, quando vai aceitar que somos os melhores e que os sonserinas boiolas não são de nada? Vamos acabar com eles hoje, vai ver!"

"Eu não tenho que admitir, é só que se não fosse por James, não teríamos time. Precisamos ter um técnico melhor, isso já ajudaria em muito. Que tal se James parasse de ficar pensando somente naquele mapa e..."

"Aquele mapa é o melhor dos inventos já descobertos nessa época, vamos fazer sucesso com isso!"

"Vocês não podem vender um mapa que encontraram pelos corredores secretos de Hogwards e muito menos feito por outro, sem antes falarem com Dumbledore. E acreditem ou não, isso deve ter dono."- O jovem lupino olhou sério para o colega, que já torcia os lábios e apertava os cenhos como prova completa que estava aborrecido com o assunto e não estava gostando nenhum pouco por onde o rumo da conversa chegara.

"Dumbledore não tem nada haver com o assunto. Achado não é roubado e podemos vender uma cópia para quem quisermos, você é que não entende de negócios!"

"Eu não entendo de negócios! Quem foi à pessoa que pagou trinta moedas em flor para lavar roupa achando que era pó de flu? Pode me falar, senhor Sirius Black!"- ele estalou os lábios e virou os olhos mel em um fino arremedo de cinismo, Peter sabia que a conversa ia acabar dentro de dois segundos, Black não aceitava perder, mas olhar para aquelas bolas faiscantes como de uma animal selvagem faziam qualquer um querer manter distância.

"Ok! Eu me confundi! Mas isso não significa que não saiba vender coisas, eu só não sou bom negociante..."

"Oh... claro!"- Ele escondeu uma risada.

"Pare! Pombas, Moony! E não mude de assunto, o negócio aqui é que somos os melhores em Quadribol e ponto final! E um dia quem sabe você não seja o técnico do nosso time."- uma forma típica de escapar da briga e não se dar por vencido, pensa Peter.

"Certo, nós vamos vencer. E eu não gosto de jogos, desportismo não é comigo."

"Você voaria com a bola, hehe... tão magrinho e parece que a cada dia fica mais, Moony."

"Eu cresço, isso sim!"- ele fez um bico que fez o coração de Sirius dar uma pulada única no peito e levar uma das mãos até o seu ombro como consolo.

"Não se preocupe as mulheres adoram homens magros e definidos. Hahahaha!"

"Você é de tão boa ajuda... humph!"- os dois olharam um para o outro quando ouviram a gargalhada de Peter audível à distância.

"Vocês dois são ótimos!"- os três agora riam e foram assistir o jogo que começaria em seguida.

Os dias fluíam calmos, mas outros não eram tão confortáveis, Malfoy fazia questão de deixar os piores dias de Lupin ainda piores.

"Oh... sinto muito, acho que esqueci meu pé na sua roupa velha!"

"Ah... droga, ratinho! Creio que vai ter que fazer tudo de novo ou o professor vai colocá-lo de detenção!"

"Esses alunos de hoje, nem mais sabem seus lugares! Hogwards não foi feita para seres inferiores como vocês e seus amiguinhos!"

Cada um deles conseguia tirar qualquer um do sério, mas Lupin não tinha os ânimos atrevidos como Sirius e Potter, preferia não arranjar confusão. Colocar os pés quando passava para que suas roupas rasgassem, para que caísse e derrubasse seu material inteiro de dias de estudo, quebrar frascos de poções, lançar animais no seu caminho e etc, eram comuns e a humilhação era algo que fora acostumado a sofrer, só não suportava quando faziam isso com seu amigo, ele não tinha nada haver com isso, não tinha culpa de conhecê-lo!

Então, as pessoas conheciam um lado do Remus que poucos viam...

As folhas de parreira de repente começaram a mudar de cor e insetos de diversos tipos pularam pela mesa da Sonserina, os alunos que estavam no momento só puderam fazer uma única coisa: gritar!

A aula de plantas havia se tornado um caos, quando os insetos subiram pelos cabelos do loiro e de seus amigos, que não viram de onde veio o ataque e começaram a berrar e se sacudir para todos os lados, tentando afastar os animais de seus corpos. Um desespero de repente dominou toda a turma e o professor não sabia mais o que fazer para acalmar a todos ao mesmo tempo em que os insetos voavam sem rumo, adentrando por roupas e se unindo para atacar alguns grupos em específico, foi um perfeito caos!

"Foi você, não foi, Remus!"- o garotinho pulava de um lado para o outro na frente do amigo com um pirulito na boca e as bolsas com livros dos deveres de ambos enquanto o outro procurava a porta para a sala secreta do grupo, que agora tinha um nome 'Marotos'.

"Eu o quê, Peter?"- Ele deu com os ombros, passando os dedos cansados pela varinha e tateando o vazio dos corredores a procura da sala secreta.

"Você fez aquilo com Malfoy e os idiotas dos amigos dele!"

"Eu não fiz nada... os insetos fizeram."

"Vamos, pode contar para mim! Nunca pensei que veria isso..."

"Nem nós! Mas se acha que você e esse maltrapilho aí, vão escapar de uma lição nossa, podem esquecer!"- Era voz de Lucius e quando os dois olharam havia mais três na direção deles e um outro garoto que agora parecia ter sido aderido ao grupo por força maior, ele não suportava a presença dos Marotos.

"Olha, Malfoy, eu não faço a mínima idéia do que está falando."

"Não faz idéia! Claro que não, né maltrapilho! Pois então quem fez aqueles insetos nojentos aparecerem na minha planta?"

"Isso!"

"Isso!"

Era o coro de repetição, Malfoy sempre vivia cercado deles, os cabelos compridos e loiros alisados pelo rosto fino e indesejável com marcas das mordidas de alguns dos bichos da aula. O rapaz levantou a varinha e preparou-se para atacar.

"Espere..."- Era a voz hesitante do pequeno ao lado de Lupin.

"O que vai fazer, ratinho gordo? Vai se ajoelhar e pedir perdão pela mediocridade que é? Porque isso seria bem vindo, mas não me tornaria uma pessoa com menos raiva do que estou sentindo nesse momento."- Ele urrava de ódio.

"Não fale assim dele."

"Você começou isso tudo, ralé! O que vai fazer? Lutar comigo? Hahaha!"- ele ria ironicamente, aumentando a risada para o triplo, como o número de varinhas também.

"Se isso o fizer parar de chamar meu amigo do que costuma chamar..."- Lupin colocou a varinha em punho, puxando-a detrás das vestes negras.

"Olha só, o maltrapilho vai lutar como gente! O que pensa que pode fazer, mal consegue ficar de pé?"- eles continuaram rindo, quando um raio atingiu o companheiro do lado de Malfoy que, em segundos, voou para um lado do corredor, batendo na parede.

"Isso responde a sua pergunta, Lucius?"- os olhos mel o encararam e a raiva brotou ainda mais no loiro.

"Você me paga, idiota!"- e um raio vôou de novo, a defesa apareceu, de repente os dois estavam se atacando, pena que Lupin era honesto demais para lutar com Malfoy. Os amiguinhos miraram em Peter, que até então estava paralisado em um canto daquele corredor.

Snape fez o primeiro golpe que derrubou as coisas das mãos de Peter e os outros dois acertaram sua barriga fazendo com que gritasse de dor.

"Peter!"- o grito de Lupin e logo seus olhos estavam perdendo o foco de Lucius para seu amigo gemendo de dor no chão.

"Vão aprender a não se meter com a Sonserina!"- e um raio forte isolou o lupino contra uma porta que até o momento estava invisível.

O jovem caiu no chão e os quatro iam atacar de novo quando daquela porta que eles não haviam dado a atenção devida apareceu um Sirius furioso, jogando um feitiço de defesa que fez em segundos a varinha de Lucius ser lançada no chão conforme Potter paralisava o resto do grupo.

"Vocês não prestam, como podem atacar alguém pelas costas!"- Sirius berrava e já ia partir para a ignorância quando a voz de dor de Lupin chamou sua atenção.

"Não faça besteira... eu estou bem... o monitor está vindo aí."

"De onde vocês surgiram?"- os quatro ainda estavam meio perdidos, mas quando ouviram os grasnidos do gato e duas varinhas apontadas na direção deles, preferiram desaparecer dali por aquele momento.

"Isso fujam, galinhas!"

"Nós os pegaremos!"- eles desapareceram quando ouviram outro som, o do fantasma dizendo onde estavam as crianças.

"Vamos entrar logo!"- James pegou Peter pelos braços e as coisas conforme Sirius fazia o mesmo com Lupin, adentrando pela porta que desapareceu assim que entraram, no exato momento em que o monitor chegou.

"Acho que dessa escapamos por pouco! Uff!"- Peter falou, passando as mãos pela barriga dolorida.

"Por que vocês não nos avisaram que estavam sendo seguidos?"

"Porque não imaginávamos. E acho que seria pior se eles soubessem que achamos essa sala secreta..."- Remus falou, colocando uma das mãos na cabeça dolorida.

"Eu preferia ter uma sala secreta não mais secreta do que ter meus dois amigos surrados bem na nossa frente, o que seria de você se não tivéssemos percebido os barulhos e procurado no mapa o nome dos dois? Estaria uma panqueca a essa altura!"- Sirius parecia bastante irritado, colocando agora uma toalha com gelo que estava na mesa ao lado deles.

"Sei me virar muito bem, não necessito de força muscular para machucar ninguém."

"Oh... isso é bem verdade! Acabou de ganhar o troféu de melhor Maroto depois daquele incidente na aula de plantas mágicas!"- Potter estava sorrindo, tentando quebrar o clima ruim em que se transformara em segundos a sala. Remus segurando uma toalha úmida contra a nuca e Sirius querendo verificar se alguma coisa a mais havia acontecido com o lupino, sendo afastado a cada toque inconveniente (o que significava no momento quase todos eles).

James sabia que algo de muito estranho começava a acontecer com seu amigo, Black sempre fora o mais reservado dos dois, mas desde que conhecera Lupin uma questão de proteção que vinha antes... bem antes da raiva que os dois tinham... havia dominado seu ser. E o moreno não se continha quando o via passando por qualquer situação desagradável! Tentara mostrar que Remus sabia cuidar dele mesmo muito bem, apesar daquela aparência frágil, porém nada de diferente acontecera e agora que os dois se falavam isso era transparente para todos a volta!

"Eu simplesmente não ia deixar que falassem mal do meu amigo, James. E pode parar de procurar algo mortal em mim, Sirius, estou em perfeitas condições!"- ele afastou as mãos de vez de seu contato.

"Ok! Você é que sabe, se quer dar uma de macho, fique fudido sozinho!"- Sirius cruzou os braços e fez um senhor bico se afastando de Lupin.

"Não vamos brigar, estamos aqui para discutirmos nossas estratégias para os próximos jogos e estudar, não é verdade!"

"Isso mesmo, entre os mortos e feridos, salvaram-se todos! Vamos deixar para brigar com aqueles sonserinas depois, agora eu preciso mesmo é fazer alguns exercícios de defesa ou me ferro na próxima aula!"- Peter puxou o lupino pelos braços e tentou melhorar os ânimos.

"Isso aí!"- James exaltou e o assunto foi esquecido por aquele dia.

* * *

_Dois dias depois..._

Lupin passou as mãos pelos braços de Sirius e arrastou para fora do corredor, indo em direção aos jardins.

"Dá para me soltar? Ficou maluco é!" - O rapaz ainda não entendia, mas só pelo olhar furioso do amigo, podia ter certeza de que a fofoca havia chegado aos seus ouvidos.

"Só te largo quando não tiver mais ninguém a nossa volta! E você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu."- ele o arrastava e não era difícil notar o quanto estava chateado com toda a situação, os olhos finos se apertavam e os dentes faziam o mesmo sobre os lábios finos, o que demonstrava que o rapaz estava muito zangado.

"Pode me largar. Aqui já está excelente para o que tanto tem para me falar."

"Não se faça de desentendido, Sirius Black. Eu não gostei do que fez."- Os dois se encararam e Sirius sabia de uma coisa, não gostava quando Lupin o chamava pelo nome inteiro, era como se estivesse insultando-o.

"O que eu fiz?"

"O que você fez! Quer mesmo que eu diga?"

"Claro, porque agora parece que está me acusando de alguma coisa muito grave."- Ele sacudiu os pés contra o chão e cruzou os braços.

"E não é grave o suficiente você ficar de detenção durante uma semana, logo quando precisa estudar para o exame de poções? E pior, por ter quase arrebentado a cara de Snape e Lucius em plena aula! Isso não é suficiente para ser uma coisa grave, Sirius Black!"

"Não me chame assim, eu não gosto quando pronuncia meu nome desse jeito. Parece com minha mãe brigando comigo!"

"Eu estou brigando com você mesmo! Droga, por que fez uma besteira dessas, o que aqueles dois fizeram contigo para arrebentar o nariz de um e deixar um olho roxo no outro?"

"Eles falaram coisas que eu não gostei e como eu era o único ali para ouvir... tiveram suas respostas a altura."

"E você a sua, pelo visto. O que eles falaram?"- seus olhos sérios e a voz ríspida.

"Nada que você deva saber, isso é somente entre eu e aqueles idiotas sebosos."- Um grunhido e Lupin sabia exatamente sobre o assunto da briga.

"Foi de mim, não foi?"

"Não te interessa, Remus."

"Me interessa sim, se você está arranjando detenções por minha causa, eu quero saber."

"Já disse que não interessa, o que eles falaram é pura besteira."

"Se fosse besteira, você não teria arrebentado com a cara dos dois."

"É uma besteira que me ofendeu!"

"O que eles falaram, Black?"- Ele falou cada palavra lentamente, deixando que seus lábios escorregassem com raiva em cada entonação.

"Não me olhe assim!"- Sirius virou a cara, tentando evitar o encontro com aquelas duas bolas mel que pareciam querer arrancar a resposta a força.

"Você acha que pode me dizer que não brigou com eles por causa do que fizeram comigo há dois dias atrás e que eles não disseram nada a meu respeito?"

"Eles não deviam ter mexido contigo!"- ele soltara a língua, que merda!

"Você ganhou uma detenção por minha causa, seu idiota!"- A voz se elevou e ele pôde sentir o quanto Lupin estava magoado com o que fez.

"Eu não disse nada disso!"

"Você está mentindo para mim!"

"Não estou mentindo!"

"Claro que está!"

"Não estou!"

"Não consegue nem me encarar!"

"Eu consigo sim!"

"Então fale que não surrou os dois por causa de mim, fale isso olhando para meus olhos, Sirius."- Os olhos cinzas se levantaram e ao ver que seu amigo estava mais do que magoado com ele, estava com raiva. Só não entendia porque, afinal fizera isso por ele!

"Eu não surrei por sua causa e sim por minha causa! Eu não ia deixar isso barato! Você não gosta de defender a si mesmo, mas eu não ia deixá-los caçoar de meu amigo, ainda mais um que não pode atacá-los com os punhos, como eu posso! Pronto falei!"

"Seu **IDIOTA!**"- Sirius sentiu um soco único voando em seu rosto, fazendo uma imediata vermelhidão brotar no lado esquerdo de sua bochecha.

". . ."

"Você é tão burro! Tome seus deveres e faça bom proveito de suas horas na detenção, estudando! E da próxima vez que abrir a boca,que seja para falar de alguma coisa que tenha certeza, Sirius Black!"- O lupino atirou a pasta com as folhas na cara do rapaz e com os dentes trincados saiu de seu caminho.

"Eu só queria ajudá-lo, teimoso!"- Foi seu último grito, porque por um bom tempo não falaria uma palavra para o amigo.

Mais tarde, depois de voltar de sua detenção, Sirius passou pelo local onde Lupin dormia, bem próximo da cama de Peter, mas não encontrou ninguém, apenas o jovem conversando com James.

"Oi, amigão! Que contas de novo da sua detenção de limpeza de corredor, encontrou os dois sebosos por lá?"- James puxou de uma gargalhada.

"Onde está Remus?"- O rapaz pulou o assunto, fingindo que não ouviu.

"O Dumbledore o chamou."- Era a vez de Peter responder.

"Pra quê?"

"Não sei, ele não nos falou. Vocês brigaram não foi?"

"Como você sabe, James?"

"Oh... o Moony não costuma resmungar feito você para as paredes. Só faz isso quando os dois brigam, pelo visto estou com a razão, né!"

"Humph!"

"Você tentou justificar porque quebrou a cara dos dois babacas e o Lupin se irritou, correto?"

"Nunca vi uma pessoa mais teimosa! Eu só fiz porque eles mereciam depois de tudo que estavam dizendo dele e na minha cara!"

"Mas o Moony não gosta que o defendam, ainda mais quando ele pode fazer isso por si mesmo. Afinal, esse roxo na sua cara não foi dele?"- James falou sério, apontando para a marca na cara do amigo.

"Como sabe disso?"- os dedos contornaram o local que ainda doía.

"Oh... ele fez questão de contar, mas depois não falou mais nada e foi embora para a sala do Dumbledore."

"Eu gostaria de realmente entendê-lo! Pombas, ele não aceita que ninguém fale mal de seus amigos, mas quando um amigo tenta defendê-lo ele o soca de volta! É louco!"

"É mais louco do que você!"- Peter soltou o comentário que levou as gargalhadas James.

"Não achei graça nenhuma! Fala para ele, que os deveres estão todos aqui, Peter."- Sirius lançou o bolo de folhas em cima da cama e saiu para a sua, deixando os dois ainda rindo de sua cara.

O dia seguinte não foi muito melhor do que o anterior, depois da briga, os dois não se cruzavam e apenas papéis eram trocados. Lupin se recusava a conversar com alguém tão metido a saber tudo como Sirius, nesse momento ele estava mais preocupado se a fórmula que preparou com ajuda do diretor funcionaria nesse mês, faltavam apenas alguns dias e logo a Lua cheia estaria sorrindo nos céus.

A sensação de descontrole já aparecera. Até que fora bem controlado nesse mês, mas o cansaço visível em seu corpo e na sua pessoa não diminuíra. Acreditava que isso jamais iria desaparecer, por melhor que fosse a poção.

E agora isso...

Ele sentia as pernas cansadas, os olhos pesados e a sensação de que cada dia mais o seu lobo interior estavam querendo-o abocanhar por dentro. Quando seu material escorregou das mãos e as pilhas de livros fizeram um estrondo pela biblioteca silenciosa naquela hora do dia, não admiraria que seu corpo fosse o próximo da lista.

"Você está bem, Moony?"- Era a voz dele e seus braços também, Sirius o estava apertando com força, os braços envolta de sua cintura de forma que ficasse parado perto das prateleiras e não caísse por elas. Não entendia como ele conseguia estar sempre nos momentos certos e por que ele o ajudava?

"Sirius?"- Os olhos cansados o focalizaram e viram uma face preocupada.

"Sou eu mesmo! Você está bem... bem você não deve estar, nunca te vi mais branco! O que está sentindo? Quer que o leve para a enfermaria?"

"Calma... pelos bruxos, não precisa falar tanto... estou bem. Só me coloque sentado em algum lugar, só preciso respirar de novo..."- A sensação de estar perto de Black ao mesmo tempo acalmava como o tornava um tanto quanto irritado em certos momentos. Era bem estranho, todas as precauções que aprendera a tomar cercado de pessoas que erroneamente estava considerando como amigos. Afinal, não devia tê-los, era melhor assim. Só que eles não pensavam desse jeito, pelo visto!

"Ok! Eu vou te colocar ali!"- ele o depositou com todo o carinho do mundo em uma das cadeiras confortáveis da sala de estudo da biblioteca e depois pegou o material do chão para colocar em cima da mesa.

A tonteira havia diminuído, a respiração voltara ao normal, mas ainda achava estranho sentir as mãos de Black envolta de seus ombros acariciando suas costas, como se aquilo fosse realmente melhorar o que o lobo causava nele durante todos os meses.

"Está se sentindo melhor, Lupin?"

"Sim... bem melhor."

"O que você tem?"- ele o olhou preocupado, procurando a cadeira para sentar ao seu lado.

"Foi apenas uma tonteira, não precisa se preocupar mais, Sirius."

"Como não me preocupar? Você tava branco como folha de papel e essas olheiras, há quanto tempo não dorme? Você sumiu ontem! O que está acontecendo?"- O jovem jogava as perguntas uma atrás da outra, desesperado, quando de repente, Lupin soltou uma sonora gargalhada.- "Qual é a graça?"

"Você."

"Ein?"

"Você parece com meu pai, estou me sentindo com cinco anos idade, Sirius. Um dia sem me ver e parece que desapareci da face da terra!"- os dedos passaram pelos fios de cabelos, os jogando para trás, olhando para o amigo com um sorriso de uma risada na face.

"Oh... droga! É que eu vim aqui para pedir desculpas por ontem e quando te encontro você parece uma folha de papel caindo, tem que entender que fiquei apavorado! Depois simplesmente não voltou para o quarto ontem..."

"Eu estava com Dumbledore, o diretor precisava falar comigo. Não fica com essa cara, eu voltei para dormir, mas você estava desmaiado já e suas desculpas estão aceitas, ok!"- ele sacudiu uma das mãos ainda rindo.

"Se soubesse que seria tão fácil ganhar suas desculpas, teria pedido antes. E agora dá para parar de rir da minha cara ou tá difícil?"- um olhar sério, mas de algum jeito, por dentro, Black estava feliz. Ver a risada do amigo era melhor do que ver aquele olhar magoado e com raiva do dia anterior!

"Desculpa, mas olhar para sua cara de espanto não me deixa muita escolha a não ser rir! Prometo que vou parar agora... hehe!"

"Acho bom mesmo!"

"Por que tem essa mania de achar que eu sou um passarinho?"- foi a pergunta direta.

"Oh... você parece com um. Na verdade, parece mais com um gato que caiu na rua e apanhou chuva!"

"O quê?"

"Quando disse que você era assim magrinho e bem... não me olha com essa cara! É no bom sentido! Não posso evitar de querer defendê-lo, é meio que instintivo, Lupin! Você mesmo fala que não pode deixar ninguém maltratar seus amigos, pois eu fiz o mesmo."

"Você fez o mesmo ganhando uma detenção por minha causa e isso é burrice!"- O olhar sério havia voltado.

"O que eu faço com minha burrice é problema meu, ficamos entendidos assim, ok!"- Black viu a face mudando para algo suave, ele havia conseguido quebra-lo finalmente.

"Você não presta! Não consegue ficar sério um segundo!"- O ar cálido e o sorriso estavam no local de direito.

"Melhor assim ou vamos brigar todos os dias, né! E aqui estão os deveres que fiz ontem. Corrija e vê se seu aluno vai conseguir passar na prova."

"Oh... sim. Pegue a pasta que temos mais para você praticar na sua detenção e não apronte mais nada, certo! Sua prova é daqui a dois dias."

"Se eu passar, você ganha um presente."

"Não quero ganhar nada, só quero que passe."

"Eu quero dar, pronto e acabou!"

"Oh... por Merlin, se teimosia matasse, você estaria morto e enterrado, já fedendo!"- os dois riram, e naquele dia Lupin se sentiu bem melhor, os efeitos colaterais estavam longe.

"Eu passei! Passei!"- Black pulava de um lado para o outro pelos corredores, carregando uma folha de papel nas mãos, se jogou nos braços de James e ambos estavam rindo adoidado.

"E nosso time ganhou a final!"- James gritava junto.

"Onde está Peter e Remus?"

"Ele disse que estaria esperando na Grifinória para comemorarmos com todos!"- os dois ainda estavam na felicidade pura quando chegaram nos salões da Grifinória e brindaram tanto quanto dançaram e comeram.

"Onde está Lupin, Peter? Ele devia estar aqui comemorando com a gente!"- o moreno ficara procurando-o por horas na festa, mas nem sinal dele.

"Isso mesmo, Peter, você não disse que ele estaria aqui conosco, mas até agora nada dele! Onde ele se meteu?"- James estava com a mesma preocupação.

"Eu não sei, ele me disse que não poderia estar aqui hoje, alguma coisa com seu pai... sei lá, não quis explicar direito! Sei que saiu cedo da aula e não parecia muito legal, esquisito como fica pelo menos uma vez no mês."

"Como assim alguma coisa com seu pai?"- Foi a voz de James.

"Como assim esquisito! Ele estava doente, é isso! Quer explicar isso melhor!"- Dessa vez era Black, quase voando pelo pescoço do menino.

"Eu também não entendi nada, pessoal! Mas será que ninguém notou que ele sempre fica meio estranho pelo menos uma vez no mês? São datas diferentes, mas ele sempre fica na mesma e com uma desculpa diferente, indo sempre parar na enfermaria!"

"Isso eu também percebi."

"Pensando bem, James, eu também."

"Que dia é hoje?"- James perguntou.

"Uhm... dia 14."- a resposta de Peter.

"Mês passado foi em que data?"

"Bom, o dia não sei, James, mas sei que tava uma lua cheia linda e só lembro porque era sorvete de puxa-puxa no jantar e eles só colocam uma vez por mês, nunca vou me esquecer dessa noite. Roubei tantos!"- Ele riu.

"Hoje também é Lua cheia!"- Black falou apontando para o céu.

"Coincidência demais, né!"- Potter constatou.

"Dois meses seguidos é a mesma coisa. Será que eu consigo localizá-lo pelo mapa?"

"É uma boa tentativa, afinal, coincidências existem, ele ficar doente sempre é que não existe!"

"Vamos ver!"- Os três correram para seus quartos e procuraram no esconderijo o mapa, abriram e para surpresa deles...

"Nada dele em toda Hogwards!"- James soltou um grito.

"Como isso é possível? Ele não pode sumir do nada? Será que está lá fora?"- Black ressaltou.

"Vamos ver... vamos ver..."- uma olhada maior e nada de seu nome.- "Como isso é possível? Nada dele! Tudo bem que o mapa não está completo, mas..."

"Mas ele devia estar aqui dentro pelo menos."- Peter constatou.

"Isso mesmo."- Potter afirmou.

"Estou começando a ficar preocupado com esse sumiço de Lupin. Que problema é esse como seu pai que ele precisava desaparatar?"

"Ele ainda não sabe fazer isso, Sirius."

"Pior ainda!"- os olhos dos três se encontraram e a preocupação foi visível, juraram que a partir daquele dia iam dar mais atenção aos desaparecimentos de seu amigo, alguma coisa de muito estranho estava ocorrendo.

No dia seguinte...

Os olhos dele quase fechavam em frente às pequenas plantas que se enroscavam pelos seus dedos conforme por instinto terminava de conjurar a magia de transfiguração. Era a última prova da semana, já fizera duas naquele mesmo dia e não se sentia bem para fazer mais nenhuma, se ainda existisse. Fora difícil evitar os olhares de todos a sua volta quando entrou atrasado na sala de adivinhação, mais difícil ainda não trocar palavras com James e nem Sirius, a desculpa perfeita da prova ajudou para que isso acontecesse.

Antigamente eles não notariam ou se notassem, não era de seu interesse, mas agora... agora era diferente.

O corpo doía por inteiro, a professora havia implorado para ficar na enfermaria, mas ele não podia, tinha que terminar as provas, depois se virava. Não acontecia isso antes, o lobo não costumava tentar escapar antes do tempo, a poção ajudara a segurá-lo e não correr para a floresta que era seu lugar e sim para o seu cativeiro. Onde mais do que nunca ele se machucara, tentando se soltar das correntes, mordendo-se para que saísse daquele corpo humano, lutando para estar junto de outras pessoas. Sempre fora sozinho e quando conseguiu acostumar-se a essa situação, o lobo também o tinha feito e não mais queria alguém ao seu lado, não mais mataria ninguém por ser querido para o humano. Agora tinha sido diferente, por cada segundo em que pôde sentir o lobo tomando conta dele, percebeu que a vontade de estar com alguém que fosse seu amigo, que o ajudasse a sair daquelas grades, daquela prisão que se impôs para não se perder do mundo humano... eles queriam seus amigos de volta!

Como isso era possível? O lobo também se sentia sozinho?

Era isso mesmo... mas não teria ninguém! Prometera isso a si mesmo! Não teria ninguém para colocar as unhas e os dentes e matá-los todos!

Só que esse não era o momento para pensar nisso, devia acabar com a sua prova e ir embora para seu quarto, onde dormiria e se sentiria melhor amanhã. Mataria algumas aulas, mas nada que o diretor não ajudasse a repôr depois.

Quando conseguiu colocar a bolsa no ombro, enrolar o cachecol no pescoço e atravessar os caminhos que o levavam para a Grifinória, Lupin sentiu o corpo pesando mais a cada segundo e decidiu que se sentasse naqueles jardins afastados não ia ter problema, poderia se recuperar e depois voltar para o dormitório. Foi o que fez, procurou o ambiente mais afastado de todos e se recostou em uma das árvores e, quando viu, estava dormindo profundamente em meio ao vento frio que se aproximava de Hogwards.

"Você foi bem, Sirius?"

"Acho que deu para passar, isso é o que importa! Mas você viu como o Moony estava desligado hoje, nem quis falar conosco?"

"Ele fugiu de nós, isso sim! Será que os professores não notaram que o cara estava parecendo um cachorro que foi a guerra, nunca o vi tão arrebentado como dessa vez!"

"James, eu acho que eles não sabem de nada. Como alguém acredita que foi resultado de uma queda na casa dele? Eu duvido que tenha sido algum problema com o pai dele!"

". . ."- um silêncio perdurou.

"James você está me ouvindo?"- a voz de Black se exaltou e logo sentiu as mãos do amigo empurrarem sua cabeça para a direção dos jardins.

"Olhe para aquilo!"

"O que..."- sua boca abriu quando viu a cena, quando deu por si as pernas estavam correndo por conta própria e ao seu lado James, seus gritos podiam ser ouvidos ao longo do jardim vazio.

"Remus!"- os dois gritavam ao mesmo tempo, mas pelo que se parecia o rapaz não os ouvia.

Os rapazes largaram as bolsas pelo chão quando notaram que Lupin era um ponto branco no meio de suas roupas negras, os cabelos caindo pelo rosto cheio de arranhões, os lábios pálidos e trêmulos e sua respiração era algo fraco e pesado.

Black agarrou seus braços moles e começou a sacudi-lo para tentar acordá-lo de algum jeito, conforme James segurava a cabeça e gritava o nome do lupino. Cada um podia sentir que o amigo não estava bem, o rosto branco e a pele quente, a face contorcendo-se do que parecia ser dor, e resmungos sem nexo saiam dos lábios.

"Ande, fale comigo Remus!"- o moreno gritou apavorado, nunca o vira assim antes e o coração apertava só de pensar que ele podia não responder ou não acordar mais.

"Ele está abrindo os olhos, Sirius! Olhe!"- James sentia o mesmo pavor e quando viu aquelas bolas amareladas de tons claros abrindo pouco a pouco sem vontade, um alívio imenso tomou conta dele. Ele estava vivo!

"Uhm... quem...? Ai!" – um gemido de dor em uma voz pesada e cansada.

"O que foi?"- Black levantou a manga e viu as faixas nos braços, onde justamente estava apertando.

"Droga, ele está todo machucado!"- James falou surpreso enquanto Sirius não gostava nada daquilo. Onde ele havia arranjado aquilo? Brigando com o mundo?

"Eu... eu... eu... estou bem..."- a voz saia tremida e seus olhos praticamente não enxergavam nenhum deles a sua frente, apenas a sensação de dor o mantinha ainda acordado.

"Claro! Tão bem quanto um trouxa atropelado!"- James falou, passando os dedos pelo seu rosto.

"Se você está bem, eu não sei como seria seu estado mau! Vamos, como conseguiu isso e por que não nos falou nada?"- era a voz de Sirius, ele reconhecia em qualquer lugar esse som.

"Vou ficar melhor... ahhh... só preciso dormir..."- Seu corpo levantou sem noção e se eles não o segurassem naquele momento, teria caído no mesmo lugar.

"LUPIN!"- os dois gritaram preocupados, mas com certeza não obteriam mais nenhuma resposta sensata do jovem, ele desmaiara nos braços de ambos.

"Nós precisamos levá-lo para a enfermaria agora, Sirius."- Mas o moreno ainda olhava apavorado para a figura desmaiada em seu ombro, o coração na boca do estômago e uma sensação de perda incrível.- "Sirius? SIRIUS!"

"Ah?"- ele piscou duas vezes para voltar à atenção ao amigo na sua frente.

"Estou falando com você! Ande, me ajude a levantá-lo, vou pegar nossas coisas e o carregamos para a enfermaria agora!"

"Sim! Claro!"- os dois apoiaram o corpo mole do amigo e o carregaram direto para a enfermaria.

Quando chegaram lá, parecia que a senhora já o esperava ali e em segundos estava dando as medicações e cuidando das feridas que ainda não tinham cicatrizado mesmo com a poção de cura.

Alguns minutos horríveis se passaram e os dois estavam quase roendo as unhas de ansiedade quando Dumbledore surgiu pelo corredor com Peter em um lado de seu braço.

"Diretor!"- os dois o olharam incrédulos.

"Vejo que resolveram ficar. Bom... bom..."- ele sorriu, passando os longos dedos pelo topo da cabeça dos meninos.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Peter?"- era a voz de James perguntando.

"Ele estava preocupado com os amigos que desapareceram para a aula de defesa. Eu o trouxe até eles."

"O que houve?"- o garoto perguntou, sabendo que pela cara deles acontecera problemas.

"Lupin está passando mal."- foi tudo que Sirius conseguiu dizer.

"Ele está tendo os melhores cuidados que pode ter nesse momento."- o diretor disse aos rapazes, os óculos meia lua sendo puxados mais para a ponta de seu nariz pontudo.

"Por que ele estava coberto de ataduras, professor?"- James soltou o que todos queriam saber.

"Ele teve alguns problemas pessoais."

"Nós não acreditamos em nada daquilo que ele inventou de desculpa para os outros."- Black falou.

"Isso é bem normal, afinal vocês são amigos dele, não! Seria estranho se não se perguntassem da verdade."

"E qual é a verdade, Dumbledore?"- James e Sirius o encararam com a pergunta na boca e nos olhos.

"Isso infelizmente não posso dizer a vocês, ele deve contar. Só tentei ajudá-lo e pelo visto não tivemos muitos progressos, mas tenho certeza que vocês farão melhor. Agora vou fazer uma visita a ele, e espero que os três após o verem voltem para suas aulas devidas."- ele desapareceu e quando os três entraram na enfermaria, onde Lupin dormia tranqüilamente, algumas das marcas no rosto tinham desaparecido, mas ainda parecia extremamente cansado e fraco para sequer levantar daquela cama.

Sirius se perguntava como Remus ainda acreditava ser forte. Olhe só para aquela figura? Parecia mais magro do que o normal e era como se toda a sua força vital houvesse sido retirada!

Os três não falaram nada, apenas suspiraram tristes e o deixaram dormir em paz. Mais tarde se entenderiam com ele e se não falasse a verdade, se esforçariam para descobrir qual era.

De noite, Sirius fugiu com seus amigos para a enfermaria e foram visitar Lupin. A professora não estava lá e ele dormia como se não tivesse acordado um segundo sequer depois que o deixaram.

"Ele ainda está dormindo..."- Peter sussurrou.

"Mas já parece melhor, as olheiras sumiram e está menos cansado..."- completou Potter.

"Aparentemente... pelo menos. Eu vou deixar o presente aqui, amanhã voltamos para ver como ele está."- Sirius colocou o embrulho perto da mesinha que ficava ao lado da cama e passou lentamente os dedos pelos cabelos do lupino, sem que ninguém notasse. Sentiu o rapaz soltar um suspiro mais profundo e sorrir no sonho... devia ser um sonho bom.

"Vamos embora, Sirius."- James falou e todos os três saíram dali como entraram.

Quando chegou na manhã seguinte, o moreno conversava com o Peter e James enquanto comiam, quando alguém apertou seus ombros com as mãos.

"Eu disse que não precisava de me dar presente algum! Você é tão teimoso!"- Era a voz calorosa de Lupin e quando levantou os olhos deu de cara com um rosto dele, um sorriso fraco e as marcas de arranhões ainda estavam lá como a palidez, mas com certeza estava bem melhor do que ontem!

"MOOONY!"- sua surpresa era visível e a de todos eles também.

"Sou eu mesmo, em carne e osso!"- ele sorriu, se sentia bem melhor estando ao lado dos três.

"Muito mais osso do que carne, mas é assim que gostamos de você!"- James soltou rindo, apontando o local vazio para que se sentasse e foi o que fez imediatamente.

"É assim que eu sou. E obrigado pelo presente, isso significa que passou, né!"- ele apontou para a nova roupa que vestia, muito mais quente e com os bordados novos além do cachecol fofo e cheirando a saído da caixa.

"De nada! Ficou ótimo em você e claro que eu passei, afinal não tive um professor particular qualquer!"

"Você teve um que consegue passar o Peter e isso é demais!"- James soltou a melhor gargalhada que tinha e fez o garoto em questão ficar vermelho de vergonha.

"Mas mudando de assunto completamente, o que houve contigo?"- a voz séria de Sirius jogou a bomba.

"Eu fiquei indisposto depois que voltei da casa de meu pai."

"Vamos, Remus, você não foi na casa do seu pai ontem, não minta!"- James dessa vez.

"Mas é a verdade!"- ele sacudiu a cabeça reafirmando, não estava gostando onde aquela conversa estava indo.

"Não é verdade, desde que te conheço que você desaparece numa noite do mês e passa mal no dia seguinte!"- Peter encurralando junto.

"Nós só queremos saber, somos seus amigos e você nos deixou preocupado até o último fio de cabelo! E quando Dumbledore disse que está tentando ajudar a resolver esse problema tivemos certeza que está escondendo algo de nós. Pode dizer a verdade, talvez possamos ajudar em alguma coisa."- Sirius falou, olhando-o profundamente.

"Vocês não imaginam o que seja e se soubessem não iam se quer falar comigo na esquina, dirá me chamar de amigo. Se Dumbledore não pode me ajudar, vocês não fariam grande diferença."- Lupin deu de ombros, o rosto se transformando em uma face de melancolia e tristeza... sabia que um dia isso ia acontecer de novo e por isso lutara tanto para não ter ninguém ao seu lado mais... olha só no que deu no fim?

"Isso é besteira, você faz parte dos Marotos! É um de nós e o consideramos um grande amigo, não interessa que problema seja esse!"- James falou.

"Exatamente! Se Dumbledore sozinho não pode ajudar, talvez possamos nos unir a ele e resolver o problema. Quatro cabeças pensam melhor do que uma, não é verdade!"- Peter constatou.

"Não pode nos excluir assim de algo tão importante em sua vida, algo que te faz mal todo mês!"- Sirius desesperado.

"Não! Definitivamente não! Eu quero que tudo continue sendo como antes, é um problema pessoal e que nenhum de vocês seria capaz de resolver. É melhor que tudo fique como está, foi difícil aceitar ter pessoas a minha volta de novo... e eu... eu não quero voltar para o passado! Esqueçam isso!"- ele sacudiu a cabeça como se estivesse sendo posto a prova por todos.

"Mas Moony... isso é ruim..."

"Não Sirius! Não! Esqueçam! Preciso ir embora!"- ele se levantou em um único baque e puxando suas coisas saiu do refeitório como se alguém o tivesse escorraçado porta a fora.

Os três olharam entre si e num consentimento mútuo prometeram não tocar mais no assunto para Remus, porém iam continuar investigando o assunto por conta própria. Iam ajudá-lo mesmo que não quisesse isso!

Eles não tocaram mais no assunto e tudo continuou como era antes. Ninguém foi reprovado nas provas e poderiam ir no passeio ansioso de todo o ano!

Para Lupin seria a primeira vez em muitos anos que iria sair para se divertir com amigos de verdade, e realmente ficou feliz por esquecerem do assunto.

Na verdade eles não tinham esquecido, tinham mantido a palavra de ficar observando Remus de perto, iam manter as rédias curtas para cada canto que fosse. Por pior que fosse seguir o amigo, era isso ou terem a surpresa de um dia desses encontrarem-no definhando na sala! Mas até então não haviam descoberto nada, apenas que passava muita de suas horas enfurnado na biblioteca pesquisando e mexendo com poções. Alguns momentos era chamado pelo diretor e certos dias precisava passar o fim de semana longe de Hogwards por causa do seu pai, fora isso nada mais.

Porém, estava chegando a Lua e com ela esperavam os problemas, afinal era o único parâmetro que tinham do problema em questão.

Sirius foi o primeiro a notar, duas semanas exatas da Lua cheia e lá estava um Moony fazendo jus ao apelido, não dava atenção a sua volta, vivia irritado por nada e outras horas mau tinha forças para se levantar da cama. Ele deu o sinal, um mesmo período que pensando bem... acontecia em outros meses... os amigos passaram a manter as rédeas curtas e James usava o mapa para segui-lo por qualquer canto.

Se Lupin fosse ele mesmo, teria notado como cada um deles estava sempre próximo de onde ficava, qualquer problema e um brotava do nada!

Uma semana e a preocupação dobrou, ele agora tinha olheiras e Peter afirmava que passava as noites tendo pesadelos. Depois o peso que reduzira para menos do que provavelmente tinha, o cansaço destacado no rosto fino, a pele branca como folha de papel e ele andava quase batendo nas paredes. Concentração zero!

Seja o que fosse o problema e a solução que preparava horas e horas para beber, não fazia bem ao seu corpo ou não tinha efeito algum!

Faltava um dia para a Lua e nessa noite, Lupin sumiu!

"Alguém o viu por aí?"- James perguntou.

"Não vi! Ele sumiu na última aula."- Peter sussurrando.

"Eu o segui até o banheiro abandonado e dali ele evaporou!"- Sirius falou, havia acabado de chegar.

"Hora de usar o mapa."- ele esticou a varinha, disse os dizeres mágicos e quando ele se fez presente, o nome de Lupin era visível.

"Olha ele aqui!"- apontou Peter.

"Mas onde diabos é isso?"- Sirius olhou intrigado para o pontinho que se mexia rapidamente num local fora de Hogwards.

"É aquele salgueiro maluco! Mas o que ele ta fazendo lá fora? E como ele sumiu agora?"- James olhou para o ponto desaparecendo e quando encarou os outros, já tinha a resposta nos lábios.

"Vamos embora!"

Foi o que falou e foi o que fizeram, em minutos os três haviam desaparecido pela capa e andavam as escondidas para fora do colégio. Iam descobrir finalmente o que acontecia com seu amigo todo santo mês.

Quando chegaram em frente ao salgueiro, incrivelmente ele estava quieto e tinha algo debaixo dele, uma espécie de porta.

Os três olharam para o buraco, viram a luz fraca da Lua iluminando algumas rajadas de nuvem e entraram com toda a coragem e curiosidade do mundo.

Acharam o caminho, seguiram as escadas e encontraram uma sala, ouviram os barulhos mais assustadores que alguém podia conhecer e o que viram os deixou de bocas abertas.

Lá estava o animal engaiolado, um lobo enorme, que se debatia e uivava com todas as forças do mundo para fora... para a pequena brecha de luz que escapava daquela prisão.

O enorme lobo cinza começara a se transformar em algo maior, algo meio humano e animal...

"Um lobisomem!"- a voz de todos os três juntos, um som fraco e surpreso e sem compreensão real da coisa que acontecia ali.

O lupino tinha algemas grossas nas pernas e braços, as quais ele puxava e arrastava o máximo que podia para tentar se soltar e só ganhava marcas de sangue fundas nos pêlos. Então, de repente, ele saltava sobre as grades, parecendo que sentia a presença deles ali e queria se aproximar, mas somente gemidos e grunhidos saiam e depois começava a se morder a unhar seu próprio peito e a enfiar o rosto pelos ferros só para arrancar mais ferimentos... mais sangue e mais dor.

"Por quê? Para que ele está fazendo isso? Ele está se machucando!"- Sirius tentou esticar uma das mãos na direção do animal, mas uma fungadela e o lupino estava quase atravessando as grades para tocá-lo.

"Não coloque os dedos! Ele vai arrancar um pedaço seu!"- Peter berrou.

"Esse é o segredo dele? É o segredo do Lupin?"- James soltou um suspiro fraco, se encostando na parede como se necessitasse de alguma coisa para segurar seu peso.

"Por que ele escondeu algo tão sério como esse de nós? Somos amigos!"- Sirius exclamou.

"Pode-se contar um segredo tão importante assim para qualquer um! Ele teve muitas experiências ruins, será que nós não seriamos uma delas?"- Peter cogitou.

"Só queremos ajudar. Só isso... ele parece não estar conseguindo se ajudar sozinho, olhe como está desesperado."- James falou.

"Por que ele tem que ficar preso?"- Peter perguntou com a voz ainda engasgada de pavor.

"Talvez o lobo não seja controlável por Remus."- James soltou sussurrando, os olhos arregalados para a jaula.

"Ele parece tão... sozinho..."- Sirius sussurrou ao ver o lobisomem se enroscando num canto da sala, cansado de tanto se machucar, o sangue lambido hora sim e hora não de seu focinho, ele estava começando a dormir.

Depois de alguns minutos, de repente, Lupin estava lá, a pele cheia de feridas e escoriações, sangue escorrendo por cada canto nu dele e a respiração pesada conforme dormia.

"Lupin..."- os três olharam para a figura presa na jaula e suspiraram tristes.

"Aquelas cicatrizes..."- James tentou formular uma pergunta.

Eles sabiam o que devia ser, muitas luas agindo assim, preso e encarcerado como um assassino e se ferindo constantemente pela liberdade. Precisavam ir embora, o som dos passos se aproximando, provavelmente Dumbledore estava se aproximando e tinham que voltar para o dormitório onde pensariam em uma forma de ajudar seu amigo.

"O que podemos fazer para isso melhorar? O que podemos fazer para curar um lobisomem?"- a pergunta que James fez e era a de todos também.

"Estudar. Vamos arranjar uma forma! Não podemos mudar a maldição de um lupino, mas..."- Sirius falou.

"Mas podemos fazer com que pare de se machucar tanto."- Peter completou.

"Isso aí!"- os dois falaram sacudindo a cabeça.

Na manhã seguinte quando Remus abriu os olhos, deu de cara com todos os seus amigos sorrindo para ele, com pratos de comida e bebida, pilhas de livros na mesa e uma idéia na cabeça.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui!"- ele os olhou surpresos.

"Bom dia!"- os três responderam.

"Como vocês... não... vocês sabem?"- sua face foi de profunda decepção e tristeza.

"Você escondeu algo muito sério de nós."- James falou.

"Como pôde deixar de contar isso para a gente?"- Peter o olhou, apontando um dedo acusatório.

"Você tinha que esconder justamente que era um lupino? E logo você, a pessoa que menos tem cara de um animal sanguinário!"- Sirius soltou um sorriso brincalhão.

"Vocês me viram? Eu não posso acreditar, estavam mesmo lá?"- os olhos incrédulos e seu rosto se abaixaram achando interessante os dedos da mão.

"Vimos tudo! E como pôde pensar que iríamos odiar você por isso, que íamos abandonar um Maroto?"- James deu uma bronca.

"Maroto um dia, Maroto para sempre!"- Sirius afirmou.

"Vocês aceitam o que sou...? Aceitam mesmo?"- seus olhos agora estavam úmidos e as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto pálido caindo pelos dedos.

"Eí, olha para a gente! Não chora! Quem disse para você que a gente ia te abandonar, meu chapa!"- James passou os braços pelo seu ombro.

"Não abandonamos amigos."- Peter fez o mesmo, controlando suas próprias lágrimas.

"E onde mais acharíamos uma pessoa tão inteligente e com espírito para se meter em encrencas para formar nosso grupo! Você é o equilíbrio que faltava, Moony! Nós te adoramos!"- Sirius fez o mesmo e os três o envolveram em um forte abraço de saudação.

"Vocês... oh... por Merlin... são realmente loucos!"- ele sorriu, as lágrimas ainda descendo dos olhos, mas eram de pura felicidade. Uma vez na vida seu problema não era mais um problema e tinha amigos que o aceitavam realmente como era!

A partir de agora tudo seria diferente, sentia isso!

* * *

_No Natal..._

"Você vai ficar bem aqui, sozinho?"

"Eu vou ficar ótimo, Sirius. Quer parar de se preocupar comigo! Meu pai teve que resolver uns problemas fora e não vai estar no Natal, mas já mandou o presente."- ele apontou para as pilhas de livros usados de diversos temas.

"Prometo que voltamos logo!"- era Peter.

"Não me prometam nada, por Merlin vocês não vão mudar de mundo, vão apenas passar o feriado de Natal com a família!"- ele resmungou quase os colocando para fora do salão.

"É isso aí, parem de drama! Eu quero sair desse corredor frio e comer um peru quente lá em casa!"- James soltou.

"Pegou mau pacas essa frase, James!"- Remus olhou para a cara dele e soltou a mais maliciosa gargalhada que podia ter.

"Eu já disse que você quando chega perto de virar auau, fica insuportavelmente sacana!

Mente poluída!" – ele grunhiu, torcendo os lábios parecendo aborrecido.

"Olha quem fala!"- Sirius e Peter soltaram e em seguida estavam rindo.

"Agora vão embora! Vão perder o trem!"- ele os expulsou porta a fora.

"Fui! Inté, Moony e até daqui a uma semana!"- os três sacudiram as mãos e se foram.

Lupin sabia que não seria um Natal muito bom, mas talvez depois dele ficasse melhor, o lobo teria ido embora e o Ano Novo vinha logo depois. Agora tinha segurança para ser o que era, os amigos que tanto rejeitara na vida foram tudo que precisava para se recuperar, ter confiança em outras pessoas e até gostar de ter aquele excesso de proteção que Sirius to cercava.

Era gostoso o calor de seus braços, os olhares preocupados, o som de sua voz, seu perfume... o lobo adorava seu cheiro! Não devia pensar mais dessa forma, eles iam voltar logo e tinha muitos livros para ler e trabalhos para fazer.

A neve caia fracamente pela janela e o calor da lareira aquecia toda a Grifinória, os últimos pensamentos se Remus foi de conseguir voltar da enfermaria para sua cama, seu corpo doía como nunca e acreditava que mesmo que passasse mais dois dias naquele buraco a dor não iria embora! O lobo havia reclamado por dessa vez não ter ninguém próximo dele e não sabia explicar, só que ele tinha se destruído mais do que o normal. Por quanto tempo mais ia ter que agüentar tantas marcas em seu corpo, quando isso ia parar? Tinha momentos que pensava em deixá-lo correr solto pela floresta até se cansar e nunca mais ver seres humanos, talvez tivesse menos problemas com sua própria espécie... seria tudo tão simples.

E nesse momento a única coisa que sentia era a enorme vontade de sair daquele pesadelo que o perseguia noite após noite! O som de sua voz ecoava no vazio do dormitório e seu corpo encolhido rolava de um lado para o outro na cama, praticamente caindo fora dela.

Até um braço caloroso o envolvê-lo, trazer seu corpo leve como uma pluma para longe dali, os cobertores ainda envoltos em si e os olhos fracos e cansados só conseguiam definir os cabelos negros e olhos cinza brilhantes a luz da noite.

"Você vai ficar muito bem aqui."- a voz falou em seus sonhos, substituindo o estranho pesadelo que estava tendo há pouco tempo atrás.

Depois alguém o depositou no conforto de um colchão outra vez e alguma coisa o envolveu que não foram os cobertores, uma coisa quente e com perfume cítrico. Um cheiro que conhecia, porém nesse momento não associava de quem podia ser, sua mente ainda sonolenta não configurara quem fosse, somente que o calor era melhor do que das cobertas e era bom se sentir envolvido por ele, esfregar o nariz por seu pescoço até o sono alcançá-lo mais uma vez.

"Uhmmm..."- ele esfregou os olhos com os dedos, um som quase animal escapando por seus lábios ao espreguiçar e então finalmente teve noção de onde estava.

"Bom dia Moony!"- a voz, o rosto, o sorriso brincalhão... cada detalhe de Sirius Black bem a centímetros de sua cara.

"AH!"- Lupin deu um grito de susto, o corpo escorrendo para trás e por muito pouco não caiu da cama enrolado nos cobertores.

"HAHAHAHA!"- o jovem gargalhou, indignado em como Lupin ficava engraçado quando acordava e muito mais com aquela cara de espanto absoluto.

"O que diabos você está fazendo aqui, fantasma do Natal passado!"- ele agora conseguira acalmar a respiração que nem notara estar em pavorosa e pelo menos enrolar as cobertas para sentar e olhar direito onde estava e sinceramente não reconhecia.

"Oh... é assim que se trata um amigo que saiu do quentinho da sua casa para ajudar! Mal agradecido!"- um bico se formou, conforme sentava encarando-o.

"Ajudar quem! E onde estou, essa não é a minha cama!"

"Eu juntei as duas camas que são próximas da minha e te trouxe para dormir aqui."- ele bateu no colchão com um das mãos.

"Como! Quer dizer... nós dois... eu dormi contigo? Como me seqüestrou ontem à noite e eu nem vi?"- ele estava vermelho como um pimentão, ainda não querendo acreditar que passou a noite toda na mesma cama que Black e provavelmente foi o seu corpo que esmagou durante o sono.

"Você estava exausto, quase caindo da cama e tendo um pesadelo, nem viu quando o trouxe para o andar de baixo. Como acha seguro dormir nesse estado lá em cima? E depois ainda diz para a gente que ia se cuidar!"

"Eu não caio de camas, Sirius!"

"Isso porque não se viu ontem à noite. Ia se esborrachar aqui embaixo! O que deu em você, está péssimo, não anda comendo direito é isso? Nós falamos que tem que se alimentar direito quando está na época de virar lobo, ele suga tudo de você! Olha só..."- Lupin olhou abobalhado para um Sirius falando como uma matraca e pensou que de repente todo o seu cansaço se fora, que o frio que sentira durante os dias que eles não estavam ali também havia desaparecido, a sensação de solidão não mais existia e o som de sua voz era reconfortante. Sem contar que o simples contato dele em sua pele era como se fosse o complemento de alguém que faltava para se sentir bem.

"Não vai me responder! Por que está olhando para minha cara como se tivesse uma verruga no nariz?"

"Nada! Hahaha! Eu só realmente senti saudade de você, essa é a verdade, não é incrível!"- Lupin soltou uma risada gostosa e os braços de repente estavam envolvendo os de Sirius em um aperto forte, logo igualmente respondido.

"Eu também, Moony! Aquela minha família é um tédio e eu odeio aquela casa dos Black! Prefiro ficar com você até as aulas começarem de novo."- ele nunca ia dizer que na verdade, quando se despediram um dia depois Sirius estava tendo pesadelos de nunca mais ver Lupin de novo como humano e pior ainda tinha aquela sensação estranha de que alguma coisa faltava... um aperto forte no peito e uma angústia anormal... a voz do lupino estava sempre circulando sua cabeça enlouquecedoramente também.

"Como se eu fosse um poço de animação."

"Mas é melhor do que ficar lá, um dia eu te mostro como é a situação. Mas que tal tomarmos café agora, estou verde de fome?"

"Certamente. E o que vamos fazer a respeito da cama?"- ele olhou para as duas camas de solteiro juntas.

"Tem algum problema? O dono não está mesmo e eu não confio em você lá em cima, enquanto estiver com essa cara de que vai virar pó a qualquer momento."

"Por mim..."- ele deu de ombros, não queria pensar que era bom tê-lo por perto, bom mesmo!

"Então vamos comer!"- e os dois foram, nem precisavam tirar os pijamas, o local ficava tão deserto nessa época do ano, que ninguém ia notar dois alunos andando com mil casacos ou sem nada.

Foi um fim de ano excelente, os dois brincaram muito e se divertiram na medida do possível com os fantasmas da casa, o início do ano prometia ser muito melhor para ambos.

Quando as aulas recomeçaram e Potter e Peter retornaram, perceberam que havia muito mais intimidade com os dois rapazes, eles continuavam soltando farpas um no outro, mas chegava a um limite que a resposta era a risada de ambos. Ao fim do ano letivo, cada um foi para suas casas e prometeram manter contato por cartas, talvez até se encontrarem para zoar.

As férias distraíram cada aluno de Hogwards, menos Remus, Sirius, Potter e Peter, esses passaram tentando resolver um único problema: como acalmar o lobo. Remus não esperava era que os seus três amigos haviam conseguido um meio interessante para ajudá-lo e nas férias cada um fez sua tarefa muito bem, em mais cinco meses e teriam uma surpresa para ele.

_Cinco meses se passaram..._

"O que vocês querem me mostrar, ein!"- eles o haviam arrastado para fora de Hogwards, tinha sido difícil de convencê-lo, ainda mais porque quando faltava poucas horas para o lobo sair, Lupin não costumava ser a pessoa mais agradável do mundo.

"Espere uns segundos e você vai ver."- Potter falou sorrindo.

"O que andaram aprontando, eu realmente não tenho mais tempo?"- Lupin olhou intrigado para um Sirius sorridente e um Peter muito sem jeito.

"Ele está nervosinho pessoal, é melhor mostrarmos logo a ele! Preparados?"- um não meio sem jeito e cutucado para um sim de Peter foi ouvido e logo uma energia estranha estava envolvendo os três rapazes e de repente...

"Por Merlin! O que é isso! O que vocês malucos fizeram?"- Remus olhou indignado para as formas que seus amigos tinham agora: um rato, um veado e um cachorro negro.

Cada um deles soltou um som diferente e correram a sua volta, o cachorro se enroscou em suas pernas como se estivesse feliz em vê-lo e Remus sentiu um arrepio pelo seu corpo inteiro, o veado ficou sobre suas duas patas em uma pose nobre enquanto o ratinho subia pelo seu braço quando o estendeu.

"Não acredito que fizeram uma maluquice dessas! Por que se transformaram em animais?"- eles voltaram a sua forma normal e cada um procurou dar uma resposta plausível para o lupino que não parecia nada feliz com aquilo.

"Nós nos esforçamos durante as férias e desde que soubemos quem era você, Lupin, para poder descobrir uma forma de ajudá-lo! Nos cansamos de vê-lo sozinho se machucando como um maluco sem sequer podermos chegar perto, então Potter teve essa idéia, aprendemos a como transfigurarmos nosso corpo para um Animago."- Sirius falou sério.

"Isso mesmo, foi meio complicado, erramos no início, mas agora dominamos nossas formas completamente. Eu sou Prongs."

"Eu Padfoot."

"Eu Worntail."

"Vocês escolheram esses nomes também?"- ele ainda não gostava nada daquilo e o lobo estava começando a dar sinais de sua presença.

"Não. Foram eles mesmos, sabe podemos conversar uns com os outros e com nossa parte animal, como acredito que possa fazer também, Moony."- Sirius constatou.

"Eu não posso controlá-lo como podem se controlar, e a única coisa que sei é que fizeram uma tremenda burrice em transmutarem seus corpos!"

"Podemos ajudá-lo!"- Potter afirmou.

"Tivemos a idéia de tirá-lo daquela jaula."

"Como pretendem fazer isso sem que o lobo os mate antes?"

"Vamos arranjar um jeito!"- Sirius falou.

"Não vão arranjar jeito nenhum! Não os quero mortos e virando comida para um lobisomem por minha causa! Esqueçam desse assunto e nem apareçam lá hoje, escutaram?"- ele não podia imaginar em perdê-los de uma forma tão estúpida.

"Mas..."- Peter tentou argumentar.

"Não! Adeus!"- e mais do que depressa, Lupin estava correndo para o salgueiro, pensando que eles nunca iam entender a profundidade do problema que tinham arranjado para si mesmos.

Mas minutos depois de Lupin ter se transformado e estar esmurrando as grades, o lobo retorceu o nariz, soltou um uivo profundo bufando em seguida quando viu a figura de um cachorro negro parado bem na entrada da sala. Seus olhos mel reviraram e sua vontade de comer se exacerbou, cheiro de carne viva... Era tudo que pensava!

Mas o animal se aproximou e o olhar acompanhou sua chegada até perto das grades, sentiu o focinho do cachorro adentrar mais pelos espaços e suas garras logo quiseram atacá-lo e num impulso o animal pulou para trás para se proteger. Ele ia para um lado e o lobo o seguia para o mesmo, o ronronar de sua boca se tornando mais forte e queria pegar o cachorro, pular nele e estraçalha-lo para compensar tantos anos sem uma carne viva em seus lábios sedentos. A intenção do cachorro era distraí-lo para que o veado puxasse as chaves de seu local de origem, eles não haviam ficado tantos meses acompanhando o ritual a toa, sabiam como soltar o lobo de sua jaula. Ele colocou em sua boca e depositou na fechadura, agora o lobo parara seus ataques, não sabia por que, mas aqueles seres estavam libertando-o de algo que queria muito sair... liberdade era seu primeiro pensamento!

Então, sentiu um farejar suave em seus pêlos, um barulho de pequenas patas se movendo sobre o chão e quando viu, era um ratinho que adentrava pelas suas correntes, mexia lentamente por suas algemas e ao mesmo tempo em que ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo veio o do metal se chocando com o solo frio.

Ele não acreditava, estava mesmo livre daquela prisão de magia! Estava livre do cativeiro!

O lobo testou sua liberdade dando passos rápidos para pegar o pequeno rato que cruzara na sua frente, esse seria seu primeiro alimento fresco depois de anos! Mas assim que suas unhas aterrissaram pelo rabo fino, uma dentada veio pelas suas costas e era o cachorro grunhindo para que soltasse seu amigo.

O lupino não tinha essa mesma idéia, era comida, não interessava que tivesse ajudado-o ou não. Deu um bufar e sacudiu o enorme corpo para afastar do incomodo, ia se alimentar primeiro depois cuidava daquele cachorro vira-lata metido à gente!

Só que dessa vez a mordida foi maior, acertou feio em uma de suas patas traseiras e um grunhido acompanhado de um latido se fez presente, dando tempo do rato escapar para as costas do veado, que assistia a tudo preocupado.

Dessa vez o lupino estava seriamente pensando em matar o cachorro, não ia agüentar mais aquela interferência! Voou em cima dele com dentes ferozes e o atacou, uma corrida para o lado oposto dos caninos e ele mordeu o vazio, conforme o outro o empurrava com as patas para a parede, outra dentada e dessa vez foi de raspão que Pad escapara, mas não escapou das enormes patas que o jogaram porta a fora. Quando o lobo saiu atrás, prestes a realmente fazer um estrago, sentiu dois galhos acertando-o pelos lados e foi lançado pelas escadarias da saída da gaiola. Antes que pudesse perceber, estava correndo atrás do veado e com Padfoot atrás dele latindo como se para irritá-lo ainda mais.

Não estava gostando daquela brincadeira, aqueles três queriam zombar da sua agilidade, da sua vontade de caçá-los e mata-los um a um! Porém quando sentiu um empurrão vindo de trás e jogando-o contra um gramado úmido da floresta que há anos não sabia como era mais, seu focinho foi enterrado na terra e o cheiro o enlouqueceu de felicidade.

Os latidos o trouxeram de volta a realidade e dessa vez ia pegar aquele cão de qualquer jeito, um levantar rápido em suas patas e se lançou pelo pequeno corpo, os dois rolaram pelo barranco abaixo, o pequeno animal não sabendo o que acertara e quando se deu por conta tinha um imenso lobo em cima dele, com dentes afiados e um bafo quente em seu pescoço.

Pad soltou dois latidos e o lobo grunhiu em resposta, seu focinho deu duas fungadelas pelos pêlos negros e sujos do cachorro e pareceu que de imediato um reconhecimento brotou. O lupino não sabia o porquê, mas gostava daquele cheiro, reconhecia-o de algum lugar e no fundo do seu cérebro algo dizia que ele era amigo, era mais do que isso, era uma pessoa querida como cada um deles a sua volta. Mas o cachorro era mais, era alguém em que o cheiro o acalmava, que o saciava quando tinha fome e que agora tinha uma grande vontade de brincar com ele!

O lupino soltou um uivo de alegria e lambeu cada pêlo do rosto de Pad, roçando o focinho no dele e esperando a resposta que veio em um latido forte de concordância. Os dois eram amigos agora! Como todos os outros e numa língua só deles, Pad apresentou os outros dois companheiros e agora sim podiam ir caçar, porque o lobo estava com muita fome!

Eles rodaram toda a floresta e cansaram o lobo de tal forma que quando retornou para a jaula, ele não se importava mais, apenas puxou Pad para seu lado e desabou em um profundo sono de felicidade até que a manhã chegasse.

No dia seguinte, Lupin não acordou na enfermaria como de costume e sim na sua cama que agora era bem próxima da de Sirius, não se sentia arrasado de exaustão como sempre, suas energias estavam praticamente todas ali e o lobo não mais reclamava dentro dele para sair outra vez. Lembrava-se de poucas coisas que acontecera ontem, mas de uma em questão não esquecera, de seus amigos abrindo a sua jaula e soltando a coisa mais perigosa para qualquer ser humano e muito mais para os animais que estavam ali à volta...

E agora estava na sua cama, sem machucados além de pequenos arranhões que fizera provavelmente se enfiando pelo meio do mato e muito satisfeito.

"Como está?"- era voz de Sirius ou devia ser Padfoot agora?

"Estou bem, de verdade... muito bem mesmo! Nunca me senti assim na vida!"- ele olhou para o amigo sentado na sua cama ainda de pijama e sorriu. O lobo reconheceu Sirius mais do que todos os outros e por que isso?

"Então funcionou mesmo!"- Potter, surgindo em um canto do dormitório com o cabelo desgrenhado e os óculos tortos na cara, procurando colocar a roupa para saírem do quarto.

"Pelo visto sim... o lobo se acalmou com vocês. Desculpa não confiar nos três, mas é que pensei que ele fosse comê-los vivos!"

"Oh...eu também pensei isso!"- Peter resmungou, terminando de fechar a bolsa do outro lado do quarto.

"Desculpa, Peter... eu não tinha a intenção..."- tentou se desculpar.

"Que isso! Eu sobrevivi, não! Só não me faça mais viver tão grandes emoções, acho que não tenho coração para isso tudo!"- Peter falou rindo.

"Deu tudo melhor do que o esperado. Mas parece que se não fosse o Pad aí, teríamos sido comidos vivos! Eu não sei o que ele viu em você, mas fizemos bem em ter um cachorro ao lado."- Potter apontou o dedo para o amigo.

"Eu não fiz nada demais... quer dizer o Pad deve conhecer melhor lobos do que eu, né!"- um Sirius muito sem graça falou.

"Acho que o Pad sabe se entender mais com o Lupin do que você, isso sim!"- Potter falou rindo.

"O que você quis insinuar com isso, Prongs?"- um olhar sério o cruzou.

"Eu? Nada não... só uma coisinha que andei pensando por aqui!"- ele revirou os olhos e deu de ombros, soltando o sorriso que todos reconheciam como problema na certa.

"Você não tem que pensar nada, Potter!"

"Não seja tão grosso, Sirius, aposto que você ia gostar muito do que estava pensando."- ele jogou um beijinho para Black e piscou.

"O que você pensa que eu sou, ein! Volte aqui! Eu já até sei o que esse seu cérebro pervertido está pensando!"- e de repente os dois estavam correndo pelo salão de Grifinória com Sirius berrando e Potter rindo, de uma piada que parece que somente os dois entendiam o sentido.

"O que ele quis dizer com isso, Moony?"

"Não faço a mínima idéia, Wormtail. São dois malucos, esqueça e vamos para a aula."- Lupin deu de ombros e foi se trocar para tomar seu café e finalmente depois de muitos anos ter um dia normal após uma Lua cheia.

Sirius continuava não entendendo de onde tudo aquilo brotara... tá ele não era burro, há algum tempo atrás parara para pensar no porque de querer tanto proteger Lupin sem nem conhece-lo direito e não obteve resposta. Quando o conheceu de verdade, a resposta parecia ser plausível, Aluado era uma pessoa que tinha que ser protegida com todo o afinco, era especial!

Certo, mas por que ele era especial?

Por que ele tinha um sorriso tão cheio de vida quando dava a graça de expô-lo para os outros ou seria por que uma característica única de levantar seus descontroles com todos e transforma-los em quietude? De fazê-lo se sentir bem só de estar junto dele? O que Lupin tinha de tão especial que não podia mais vê-lo com ninguém que não fosse com ele?

Pad adorava o lobo, ele o adorava, mas não funcionava meio que desse jeito com ele e Lupin. Mas depois que os dois passaram há ficar tanto tempo juntos aquelas sensações do seu coração não pararam um só segundo! Sirius sabia onde estava Remus, sabia de longe qual era o seu perfume e conhecia cada detalhe seu como ninguém mais, identificava suas mudanças de humor com apenas expressões, pequenos gestos, eles sabiam um do outro sem precisar de muitas palavras para terem respostas.

E até mesmo quando os Marotos entravam em ação, Lupin era o primeiro a puxar as cordas de Sirius para que não fizesse nenhuma besteira maior... certo que ele costumava fazer o mesmo com Potter também. Só que era diferente, de alguma forma eram diferentes as duas formas de broncas!

E Sirius queria entender o que era isso que estava acontecendo com sua pessoa, com seu coração, com esses sentimentos tão conflitantes que pareciam ter brotado de um ano para o outro! Talvez se eles passassem mais tempos juntos, o feriado que tinham direito... ele poderia conseguir suas respostas.

"O que acha da idéia? Pode ficar hospedado na minha casa, a família Black é dona de um lugar legal que vai gostar de conhecer, temos trouxas morando em volta também."

"Pad... eu acho que isso não vai dar certo. Eu e sua família não vamos nos entender e tem o meu probleminha..."- Lupin tentou contornar a situação, há muito tempo que tinha começado a notar a diferença de tratamento que Sirius estava dando para ele... não era para o mal, é que era esquisito. De repente, a proteção se tornara em carinhos que antes não despertavam tamanhas mudanças dentro dele e nessa fase de sua vida, estavam demonstrando muito mais do isso! Estava com medo, isso sim! Medo de fazer uma grande besteira, eles dois pisavam em ovos e mal percebiam.

"Podemos contornar seu probleminha voltando antes do tempo, o que acha?"- ele insistia.

"Sua família não vai gostar de um maltrapilho com eu adentrando pela casa, e não sei não... acredito que eles vão me reconhecer de imediato!"- os dedos passaram pelas franjas negras.

"Não vão nada, a matriarca não está em casa e só estará eu, meu primo e meu irmão."

"Só?"

"Claro, meus pais não gostam de se juntar com a ralé dos trouxas nessas épocas tão importantes para eles. E são só quatro dias!"

"Tá bom! Seja como for..."- ele deu de ombros, não conseguia resistir quando Pad fazia aquela cara de pidão.

"Certo! Perfeito, vou organizar tudo e avisar para Prongs e Wormtail que deu tudo certo!"

"Perái, eles sabiam!"

"Eles sabiam que eu ia conseguir arrasta-lo conosco!"

"Vocês não prestam mesmo!"- ele torceu os lábios.

"Obrigado... muito obrigado..."- ele fez uma reverência e riu.

Quando chegaram na casa dos Black, Lupin ainda estava chocado, não acreditava que aquilo tudo era deles, uma floresta, um local para os cavalos (que não eram poucos), espaço para mais de mil pessoas ficarem jogando quadribol e nem se esbarrarem... era tudo um perfeito exagero! Mas a família não se aproveitava muito por ficar num território de trouxas, eles costumavam abusar da hospitalidade... pelo menos assim disse um dos parentes de Sirius. Lupin e seus dois amigos, evitaram qualquer comentário a respeito, eram convidados e gostando ou não dos aspectos que tinha a família Black, era a família de Sirius, isso já importava bastante.

Cada um teve direito a sua própria cama, no seu próprio quarto e para a felicidade de todos, eles se integravam por passagens estranhas, mas muito úteis.

Foram os primeiros a chegar, Sirius mostrou cada canto da casa, mas iriam perder mais da metade do dia se quisessem mesmo ver tudo, por isso não se importaram com esse detalhe, queriam ver os cavalos e conhecer alguns trouxas. Seriam dias divertidos, iam para o lago da casa, para a cidade e veriam e comprariam muitas coisas diferentes.

E assim se passaram os três primeiros dias lá, não existia muito o que se preocuparem com os pais de Sirius, só um problema acontecia, o irmão dele parecia bastante interessado em Remus e cada segundo que os dois passavam sozinhos, os olhares e certos movimentos esquisitos aconteciam e Sirius não estava gostando nada disso!

"Por que continua com esses malucos, ein, Remus!"- o rapaz, nem um pouco parecido com o irmão falou, se aproximando com seu cavalo próximo do lupino.

"Porque eles são meus amigos."

"Não sei como uma pessoa tão diferente deles consegue considera-los como amigos! Meu irmão, é o ser humano mais problemático que existe, minha família simplesmente não compreende como ele saiu de minha mãe."- o sorriso era cínico e o prazer que sua boca se movia para dizer essas palavras era visível. Lupin o olhou a contragosto e franziu o cenho.

"Eu gostaria de entender o problema que tem com Sirius. Ele é uma excelente pessoa, só não se dá bem com sua família, pelo que pude entender, mas isso é algo pessoal e não costuma contar essas coisas para mim."

"O primeiro problema que tenho é você."

"Eu?"- ele o olhou intrigado.

"Sim. Você é especial e infelizmente, meu irmão não deveria estragá-lo tentando conseguir o que nunca vai ter chance."

"Eu não entendo sobre o que está falando. Considero Sirius uma pessoa muito especial e gostaria que não mais falasse dele dessa forma quando estou presente. Pensei que você fosse a única pessoa da família que era diferente e por isso, Sirius confiasse mais em você, mas estou enganado pelo visto."

"Ele não confia em ninguém. Apenas me tolera, porque nascemos da mesma mãe e moramos na mesma casa, mas nossa diferença é visível na escolha de nossas casas em Hogwards, olhe onde um Black foi parar!"

"Não tenho problemas com a Grifinória."

"Mas merecia coisa melhor."- os dois agora estavam se encarando.

"Creio que nossa conversa pára por aqui, não quero me indispor com o irmão do meu melhor amigo."- Lupin ouriçou o cavalo na direção dos vales planos e desapareceu do caminho.

"Nós vamos nos entender melhor e meu irmão não vai ganhar essa, como não ganha nenhuma aqui!"- o rapaz deixou um belo sorriso sonhador escapar dos lábios.

Mais alguns dias e Sirius continuava sem coragem para tocar num assunto mais urgente com Lupin, na verdade, ele sabia que precisava conversar algo sério com o lupino, porém não tinha coragem e dentro dele nem sabia o que ia falar de verdade!

"Sirius..."- era a voz forte de Lupin, pousando em sua cama após abrir a porta do quarto que compartilhavam, o cheiro de chocolate quente dominado o ambiente e a manteiga da pipoca abrindo o apetite de qualquer um. Eles haviam combinado de assistir um filme interessante que ia passar na televisão trouxa e como os gostos de Peter e Potter não foram os mesmo, se dividiram, coisa que Sirius não deu muita importância nesse momento.

"Pode entrar, não estou com nenhuma peça de roupa faltando!"- ele riu ao ver o lupino torcer o rosto de uma raiva inadivertida.

"Você e suas piadinhas sem graça!"

"Como se as suas fossem as mais engraçadas, ein!"- ele apontou para a cama e deu espaço para o rapaz sentasse ao seu lado,o cheiro de Lupin logo apoderou-se de todo o quarto, deixando um Sirius muito desconcertado.

"O que foi? Por que está me olhando com essa cara de peixe morto?"- ele depositou o pote de pipocas nas pernas e estendeu o caneco de chocolate.

"Ah... é que seu cheiro está começando a ficar forte."

"Como?"

"O seu cheiro... entende?"- Sirius apontou para seu corpo e depois para o de Moony.

"Oh...sim faltam apenas dois dias e eu preciso ir embora, por falar nisso, havia me esquecido desse grande detalhe."- o jovem lupino deu de ombros.

"Mas com essa chuva que está caindo lá fora, você não vai a lugar nenhum."

"Não sei não... temos que arranjar um jeito, não pretendo me transformar na frente de seu irmão e dos empregados da casa, seria bastante constrangedor, não acha!"

"É, mas isso não vai acontecer, nem que tenha que jogar você naquela caverna que passamos! Vai ficar cheirando a mofo, mas é melhor do que assustar todos os trouxas há um quilometro daqui!"- Pad riu, passando os dedos nos ombros do amigo e como um arrepio aquela sensação de prazer dominou cada célula de seu corpo.

"Você fez de novo."

"Fiz o quê?"- o outro não entendeu a pergunta e muito menos o olhar de tristeza que o amigo fez.

"Você ficou com aquela cara estranha de novo. Qual é o problema, toda vez que toca em mim agora esse seu ar de quem está me investigando, aparece?"

"Não! Você está entendendo tudo errado, Moony!"- ele soltou os dedos e levantou uma das mãos quase deixando a xícara cair pela cama inteira.

"Mas é verdade. Eu fiz algo de errado?"- seus dedos agora tocavam pelos dele, colocando em lugar seguro ambos os copos.

"De jeito nenhum! Eu é que ando meio esquisito mesmo."- como ia explicar o que nem sabia?

"Uhm... seu irmão disse que você não costuma gostar de aproximação em excesso, mas pelo visto comigo é diferente, certo! Está escondendo alguma coisa de mim, eu tenho achado que ultimamente você está meio diferente comigo?"- os olhos mel o devoravam nesse momento e a resposta não vinham, não sabia o que responder para ele, se fosse tão simples essas coisas que andava sentindo...

"Não tem nada haver com você! E meu irmão não é a pessoa mais confiável do mundo, eu já disse uma vez, você me trás um instinto de super proteção."

"Isso não está me parecendo muito com uma explicação, Sirius."

"Mas é o que posso dizer, não tenho nenhum problema contigo, muito pelo contrário, não sabe que é o meu amigo!"

"Eu sei... quer dizer, acho que sei... mas sei lá, você me olha de uma forma tão bizarra!"

"Não fala assim que fico até assustado, Moony!"

"Desculpa, deve ser coisa da minha cabeça!"- ele deu de ombros e pegou uma pipoca no colo do amigo, forçando um sorriso que Sirius sabia ser falso. Ele finalmente tinha conseguido o que não queria, plantar a desconfiança na pessoa que mais gostava.

"Olha, não pensa besteira!"

"Eu não estou pensando mais nada, Pad. Nesse exato momento eu só quero beber esse chocolate quente e comer pipoca, para podermos assistir o filme que já deve estar começando."

"Você está certo, vamos comer!"- ele ia esquecer o assunto, era melhor assim... quando tivesse um pouco mais de coragem eles podiam conversar direito e falar de algo que nem ao menos sabia direito.

No dia seguinte, a chuva continuava caindo e o céu estava cinza, o lugar ainda tinha o branco de uma neblina caindo tranquilamente quando Lupin resolveu que seria melhor não ficar naquele quarto trancado e pensando que algo de muito estranho tinha acontecido ontem com ele e Sirius. O amigo tinha pedido para que voltasse para a sua cama depois que o filme acabou, ele praticamente não tinham assunto e no fundo sentia que Sirius estava com algum grave problema com relação a ficarem mais alguns segundos tão juntos no mesmo local. Não entendia, porém desde que foram para aquela casa, Sirius não parecia ter o tratamento igual ao que sempre tinha com ele, não que a atenção não estivesse presente, só que os olhares esquisitos, a dificuldade de tocar, às vezes ele acreditava que o amigo fugia de encará-lo... isso tudo parecia um belo problema! Mas por que Sirius não queria falar sobre o assunto, se tinha feito algo para intrigar tanto assim o amigo, seria bastante interessante se ele contasse a verdade?

Lupin deu de ombros ao ouvir os relinchos dos cavalos, sua presença parecia assustá-los um pouco, talvez por ser um lobisomem. Será que isso agora também assustava seu amigo, será que em algum momento como lobo tinha feito algo que realmente provara que não era confiável? Deveria se lembrar se havia feito algo, na maioria das vezes sempre se recordava de certos vultos do lobo... mas em relação a Pad, só conseguia se recordar de que sua presença era a mais importante de todas no grupo e que amava sentir seu cheiro junto ao dele, era como se eles se completassem.

Por que a sensação de afastamento? Não gostava nenhum pouco dessa sensação esquisita que apareceu no momento que Sirius mudou de ação com ele, era como se uma parte dele houvesse ficado perdida!

Então, alguém tirou Lupin de seus profundos pensamentos, um abraço forte por suas costas e o perfume misturado que parecia tanto com o dele...

"Sirius?"

"Não! Não me confunda com aquele cara!"- era o irmão de Sirius, seus braços haviam envolvido a cintura de Lupin com vontade e seu rosto praticamente enfiara-se desconfortavelmente no seu pescoço.

"Régulos, o que pensa estar fazendo?"- o lupino sentiu um nojo brotar por seu corpo, enquanto lutava para se afastar do rapaz.

"Te aquecendo, deve estar com frio, tão sozinho aqui fora..."- suas mãos apertavam ainda mais no corpo do lupino.

"Eu não estou com frio e por favor, solte suas mãos de mim!"- ele puxou dessa vez com força os braços para fora de contato com sua pele, afastando-se alguns passos firmes para longe dele.

"Oh... eu jurava que você estava se sentindo bastante aquecido comigo ao seu lado."- a voz era sedutora, mas o olhar era de um tigre querendo atacar sua presa.

"Não estou. Eu e os cavalos estamos felizes aqui."

"Os cavalos não parecem estar."- os relinchos eram a afirmativa e sua risada era desprezível aos olhos de Lupin.

"Talvez não gostem da companhia que chegou."

"Não seja tão rude. Eu posso ser bastante amigável, tanto quanto aquele idiota do meu irmão. Posso ser tão amigável, que vou fazer o que queria que ele fizesse."- seus pés deram mais dois passos na direção do lupino, que deu outros três para trás, se aproximando mais ainda dos montes de feno encostados no barraco de madeira.

"Não entendo sobre o que está falando, Régulos."

"Claro que sabe, você só se faz de desentendido. Por que com sua inteligência, era impossível que não notasse o que meu irmão está atrás. Minha mãe vai ficar tão infeliz quando souber com quem Sirius anda se enturmando..."

"Sinceramente, não sei do que está falando."

"Meu irmãozinho quer você, caro Remus Lupin."- ele havia conseguido o que queria: desconcertar completamente Remus.

"Como?"- suas mãos estavam encostando no feno e se viu de repente, surpreendido por dois braços em cada lado de sua cabeça prensando-o contra a parede.

"Oh! Você achava que era só amizade! Pobrezinho, ele quer você, quer provavelmente experimentar o que tem de diferente nessa ralé que mamãe tanto fala e reclama! Pois, eu sou melhor e vou ser mais rápido, vou experimentar primeiro e ouvir meu irmãozinho se lamentando no quarto depois de tanta raiva! Hahaha!"- uma risada que veio com um forte trovão nos céus.

"Eu ainda não compreendo onde quer chegar..."- o nervosismo estava presente, suas pernas tremiam e seu coração disparava a cada segundo que os lábios de Régulos se moviam, sentia algo dentro dele pegar fogo e era como se alguém o chamasse para lutar.

"Nós adoramos pessoas como vocês, são tão frágeis e precisando de proteção e atenção... são coisas assim que nos atraem! Sei que não deve ser o tipo, mas eu sinto que isso é uma forma de chamar tudo para si e é nesse tipo de coisa que eu e meu irmão estamos interessados. Pode ser ralé, mas tem uma aspiração para ser melhor e aposto que nós vamos nos dar muito bem, porque diferente de Sirius, seu interesse é outro entrando nessa família, correto, Remus?"- seus dedos nojentos encostavam agora em seu rosto e desciam pelo contorno de seu pescoço conforme sua boca ia se aproximando do local.

"O que está tentando me dizer, que Sirius não presta e é como você?"- seu sangue estava fervendo, sua respiração saindo em puxadas fortes e a cada dedo que descia pelo seu corpo as ondas de ódio aumentavam.

"Oh! Nós somos só um pouco parecidos, mas isso poderá conferir em alguns minutos."

"E quem disse para você, que eu sou igual aos canalhas de sua família?"- sua face pálida estava ficando vermelha e sentia que ia explodir a qualquer momento.

"Não me parece ser muito diferente de nós, afinal por que está aqui?"- ele desceu mais as mãos, adentrando pelo casaco de Lupin e tocando de leve em seu peito, foi o que bastou.

"Estou aqui para ficar com meus amigos num feriado! Nada mais! Não para ser estuprado por qualquer um dos Black!"- e então os dedos finos de Lupin agarraram de imediato um dos braços do rapaz, mais alto e mais forte do que ele. Sua voz era uma lâmina de gelo e quando virou o braço de Régulos no sentido contrário do original, não foram unhas que cravaram por sobre seu casaco de rico e sim garras!

"Ah! O que pensa estar fazendo, me largue!"- Régulos gritava de dor e tentava lutar contra uma força que não imaginava poder estar presente.

"Estou mostrando quem é o frágil e quem sou eu de verdade!"- a luta não durou muito, pois em segundos Régulos fora lançado contra uma parede pelos dois braços fortes de Lupin, não sabendo o que havia atingido-o.- "Nunca mais me confunda com um Black!"

"AAHHH!"- o grito de dor e o som dos cavalos se misturou, um Lupin que de repente sentira que todo seu mundo tinha virado de cabeça para baixo e as coisas faziam mais sentido do que nunca... mesmo que não fosse esse seu pensamento a minutos atrás.

Nesse minuto, seu cérebro só pensava em uma coisa: fugir!

Sabia porque os animais berravam, era por causa do lobo. Não era o dia dele, mas de algum jeito seu descontrole tornou o processo mais rápido e a raiva que o atingira fez com que o lobo saltasse para fora com toda a vontade do mundo, mas não para matar, nem para destruir... era para sumir no meio do nada até amanhã quando seria seu dia de transformação.

E foi o que fez, correu o máximo que pôde para longe dali, suas roupas encharcando pela chuva forte, seus cabelos e o resto do corpo ficando imediatamente molhado. Black só viu um vulto negro correndo como louco pelo vale e adentrando pela floresta seu corpo agora parecia se misturar com as folhagens e ele podia jurar que ouviu um uivo de um lobo.

"Como faz algo assim?"- o som do soco ecoou pela sala, Sirius acabara de arrebentar um lado da cara do irmão que sinceramente não parecia se importar muito.

"Eu queria jogar o jogo que não fez. Não era isso que queria o tempo todo trazendo algo assim para nossa casa?"- ele passava um dos dedos pela boca que escorria um filete de sangue e olhava cinicamente para o outro.

"Isso não é um jogo! Meus amigos não são para você brincar e Lupin não faz parte de nenhum plano maluco da sua cabeça! Ele é apenas a pessoa que vale a pena mais do que todo o raio dessa família!"- os gritos seriam ouvidos até por quem não tinha nada haver com a história.

"Ele é mais e você não quer mudar isso, idiota!"- ele sentiu que o irmão ia voar com o punho na sua cara de novo, mas alguém o impediu que isso acontecesse.

"Chega, Sirius. Nós temos que encontrar Lupin agora ou vai ser tarde demais!"- era Potter gritando e já se preparando para arrastar Peter do lado.

"Você está certo, nesse momento ele precisa mais de nós do que essa discussão!"- os três não se importaram com as palavras de Régulos e correram para fora da casa.

"Para onde você acha que ele foi?"

"Para longe daqui com certeza, Peter!"- era voz de Potter.

"Isso não ajuda, sabia!"- o rapaz falou chateado.

"Eu acho que ele foi para a floresta. Não entendo como acabou com o braço do meu irmão daquele jeito sem estar na forma de lupino."

"E se... Pad... se ele..."

"Não fala isso nem brincando, Pronges!"- Sirius cortou logo.

"Nós podemos usar dos animais para achar, né! Isso não é proibido por aqui, certo?"

"Espero que não, Wormtail ou não encontraremos um lobisomem nunca e amanhã estaremos loucos atrás de trouxas mortos!"- James foi o mais sincero que pôde.

"Vamos começar agora! Daqui a pouco essa chuva não vai deixar mais nenhum rastro dele!"- Sirius gritou para ser ouvido no meio dos raios, eles se transformaram segundos depois perto de uma clareira em que ninguém os visse.

Eles se separaram para tentar acha-lo mais rápido e foi uma noite longa... muito longa...

De manhã, eles estavam nas suas camas, a chuva ainda caindo fracamente e todos olhavam uns para os outros sem palavras...

"Nada."- Potter.

"Nenhum sinal de vida."- Peter.

"Ele não pode ficar sozinho!"- Sirius.

Teriam que dormir, pelo menos por algumas horas, para voltar a procurá-lo, Lupin não poderia ter desaparecido do mapa no meio de trouxas. Eles iriam achar seu rastro no meio daquela floresta nem que cheirassem cada mato dali!

Sirius acordou com a sensação de um pesadelo forte não seu cérebro, o único som que ouvia era de um animal cansado chorando e encolhido num canto somente dele, seus dedos queriam alcançá-lo, mas não chegava nem ao menos perto e toda vez que se aproximava mais o animal assustado se afastava. Alguma coisa dentro dele dizia que era Lupin... Lupin que não queria mais vê-lo, nem falar com ele e o odiava pelo que Régulos disse de sua família e de suas intenções! Como se tivesse alguma intenção? A única coisa que queria no momento era ter de volta seu amigo, ter de volta os braços que o envolviam em noites de lua cheia, o perfume de mato fresco, o som de sua voz em seus ouvidos... só queria a parte que fazia seu coração bater tão vividamente.

Ele se levantou suado e imediatamente saiu correndo para fora de casa, não se importava com o pijama que ainda estava em seu corpo e muito menos com a lama que grudava em seus pés descalços, em minutos estava se enfiando pelas vegetações e procurando na sua forma animal encontrar aquele que desesperadamente o chamava!

Dessa vez Pad achou o que procurava, uma gruta entranhada no meio daquela mata e quando seu nariz captou o perfume que estava lá dentro..

Um latido e o som de um bufar animal escaparam no fundo, estava certo!

Pad correu para dentro e o que viu, foi um enorme lobo encolhido num canto da gruta, a cabeça enfiada pelas patas e o rabo se chocando nos musgos das pedras. O cachorro não acreditou, mas o lupino estava mesmo lá e não parecia querer sair, algumas passadas silenciosas e Pad cutucou o amigo com uma das patas. O lobo apenas levantou a cabeça lentamente e com as orelhas baixas o focalizou com seus olhos mel brilhantes, uma tristeza brotou neles e quando o cão o chamou para irem embora, a resposta foi mais um enroscar para dentro de si mesmo em um bolo de pêlos úmidos.

Sirius entendeu o recado, colocou o focinho perto do lobo e esperou que ele o lambesse, não demorou muito para fazê-lo e assim teve a licença concedida para se aproximar e deitar junto dele. Um encostar de cabeças até que os dois pudessem ouvir a respiração um do outro, não precisava de comunicação, Pad notou que o lobo tinha a tristeza tão profunda como provavelmente o humano sentia e era melhor deixar que se acalmasse para a noite irem embora dali.

"Aqui está a roupa de vocês. Como ele está?"- Potter retirou alguns objetos de uma mochila e entregou para Sirius.

"Não sei, ele não disse nada desde que se transformou."- a roupa foi vestida em segundos e quando o moreno deixou a mochila num canto escondido da gruta, os dedos magros a puxaram para dentro do buraco até que sumisse.

"Acha que foi grave o que seu irmão falou?"

"Você ainda pergunta, isso está mais do que óbvio? Não foi o suficiente o lobo brotar do nada quase um dia antes do prazo!"- Sirius o encarou sério.

"Eu queria outra resposta..."

"Não tem outra resposta e a única pessoa que pode dar uma, não parece muito disposto a falar sobre o assunto."- ele apontou para o buraco onde o lupino trocava de roupa.

"Acho que vai ter que ser você a arrancar dele."- os olhos contorceram na própria incredulidade das palavras, os dedos colocando os óculos mais para cima e as rugas na testa brotando.

"Não acredito que vou arrancar algo a mais do que com o lobo, mas..."- deu de ombros.

"Estou pronto..."- um Lupin sem expressão apareceu no canto da gruta, seus olhos eram cansados e estava mais branco que o de costume, parecia ter passado a noite em claro e não enrolado num bolo com Sirius.

"Está bem?"- a voz de Sirius era delicada, com medo de já estar estragando tudo sem nem mesmo começar.

"Vou ficar melhor assim que voltar para Hogwards e é isso que pretendo fazer assim que colocar os pés em um meio de transporte."- ele jogou a mochila de volta para Potter.

"Não quer conversar conosco primeiro?"- Potter perguntou.

"Sobre o que? Não tenho nada a declarar nesse momento. Se não querem mais ficar nesse matagal, que tal irmos embora?"- ele foi o primeiro a dar passos para fora dali e se pudesse desaparatar teria feito naquele momento.

"Ok!" – os dois sacudiram a cabeça ao mesmo tempo e seguiram o amigo.

Deram muita sorte de não cruzarem com Régulos pelo caminho e quando Peter perguntou algo, a resposta foi 'um não toque no assunto'.

Eles voltaram naquela mesma noite para Hogwards.

"Por favor, podemos conversar."- Sirius passou os dedos pelo ombro tenso do amigo que arrumava os livros para a aula de segunda.

"Sobre o que?"- os olhos ainda estavam longe e cansados, tinham chegado tarde da noite e a única coisa que fizeram foi deitar e dormir, não tocaram em uma palavra sobre o que acontecera na casa dos Black.

"O que Régulos falou contigo?"

"Algo que nunca devia ter esboçado uma palavra."- seu rosto era frio e aquilo não parecia ser normal para Sirius.

"O canalha só disse besteira! Não acredite em nada daquilo, seja lá o que for!"- o que ouvira de Régulos não importava, porque sabia que muitas das coisas foram inventadas.

"Tentei por muitos segundos não acreditar, mas uma coisa estava certo: os Black odeiam pessoas como eu."- constatou um fato, virando o rosto para o lado oposto do amigo e voltando a se concentrar em sua bolsa.

"Isso é mentira! Eu não sou assim!"- Sirius deu um puxão em seu ombro e praticamente o obrigou a dar a devida atenção a sua pessoa.

". . ."

"Vamos, olha para mim, Moony! Não sou igual ao resto da minha família, isso não é visível?"

"O que posso dizer, eu não gostei do que ouvi."- o olhar ainda era abaixo do de seu amigo.

"Isso não é a resposta para minha pergunta!"

"Você não vai querer ter a resposta para a sua pergunta."

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Esqueça esse assunto, Sirius. Acho melhor não mais falarmos disso ou você vai se aborrecer e eu mais ainda."- ele voltou para a arrumação e puxou os braços para longe do moreno.

"Não! Eu não quero esquecer de nada, porque simplesmente isso não vai dar certo. Então, me conta o que diabos o meu irmão falou para você?"

"Não!"

"Eu não admito não como resposta! Quer tratar de contar, porque eu sinto que ele ofendeu mais do que devia e destruiu alguma coisa que tínhamos antes dele abrir aquela boca maldita!"- um agarrão em seus braços e o virou para sua direção podendo finalmente ter acesso àqueles olhos amarelados.

"Eu acho que está enganado, por isso me solte."- sua calma estava desaparecendo pouco a pouco, sentia as palavras de Régulos ecoarem por sua mente e a sensação de que alguma coisa dentro dele havia partido em mil pedaços e ainda não conseguira juntar todos se tornava mais forte com as palavras de Sirius, com seus gritos, com seus sacolejares... ele pensava que era seu dono por acaso?

"Você acha que é assim, só mandar que eu obedeço? Não sou o que seu irmão pensou e não quero a mesma coisa que ele achou que queria! Não faço parte de uma família como a sua, mas quero ainda menos adentrar por ela porta afora!"- sua voz veio carregada de emoção e raiva pura, Sirius entendeu perfeitamente o que Régulos havia citado para Lupin.

"Oh... por Merlin, não pode pensar que eu... ele disse mesmo isso! Você nunca ia querer nada da minha família, eu sei disso... oh olha para mim, não fique assim..."- todo o ódio do rosto de Lupin se dissipou quando o toque de Sirius veio em seu rosto. As duas mãos acariciando cada lado dele, ambos os olhos se encontrando e a voz do moreno era um carinho aos ouvidos do lupino, toda a tensão se desfazendo, os corações podiam ser ouvidos por ambos de tão forte que batiam agora e não conseguiam abandonar um o olhar do outro.

De repente, era como se Sirius estivesse parado no tempo, sentindo a pele quente sobre seus dedos, sentindo o contorno da face do lupino, de seus lábios avermelhados, de seu perfume tão próximo de si, ele não queria mais vê-lo triste, magoado com palavras que deviam ser piores do que estava dizendo... queria coloca-lo em seus braços e... e...

Beija-lo!

Os lábios de Sirius estavam no dele e de repente, o perfume cítrico envolveu-o por completo, um calor gostoso estava em sua boca, no seu peito e principalmente em seu coração!

Era ela a pessoa!

Todas as respostas em segundos brotaram em sua mente e não teve como responder aquele que estava levando uma parte sua tão perigosa!

O que eu fiz? Por Merlin, o que estou fazendo? A voz de Sirius ecoava na sua mente, quando não sentiu mais uma devolução de um beijo que acabara de roubar de seu melhor amigo! Desde quando começou a gostar dessa forma dele?

A mente viajava quando soltou de sua boca e o olhou sem palavras, a face de Lupin era uma máscara sem expressão, paralisada.

"Eu não sei o que fiz! Um grande mal entendido, não era essa a minha intenção... nunca pensei assim de você... quer dizer! Amigos! O que deu na minha cabeça?"- ele socou a cabeça sem jeito.

"Você pensa igual a ele, não é verdade! Sabia!"- Lupin jogou a bolsa nas costas e com raiva correu para fora do salão da Grifinória, não pretendia nunca mais botar os pés lá se pudesse. Ele tinha feito o que menos esperava e pensado exatamente como um Black, por que colocou tanta fé em algo que não ia dar fruto desde o inicio? Por quê?

"REMUS!" – o som morreu no ar e talvez não voltasse a ver seu amigo mais, muito menos depois do que parecia ser o problema principal de tudo: ele estava interessado no seu melhor amigo.

Foi um dia horrível, Sirius não conseguiu prestar nenhuma atenção nas aulas e se pegava olhando para Lupin de tempos em tempos para ver se por um momento ele tinha interpretado tudo errado e aquilo não tinha acontecido de verdade.

Porém, os olhares furiosos de Lupin indicavam exatamente o contrário. Queria dizer que estava satisfeito com sua grande descoberta, mas não estava... nem um pouco, Lupin era uma pessoa difícil e provavelmente eles nunca se acertariam.

Tinha acontecido o pior, o que o lupino pensou naquele momento que associou imediatamente ao seu irmão idiota? Não parecia ser coisa boa e pelo gelo que estava recebendo era pior do que podia imaginar.

"Terra para Pad! Terra para Pad, tem alguém em casa?"- Prongs passou as mãos na frente de seu rosto, chamando sua atenção.

"Ah? O que houve?"- os olhos distraídos o encararam.

"Eu é que pergunto o que houve? Você está olhando para o vazio a mais de horas, não vi prestar atenção a uma palavra que os professores disseram. Qual foi o problema dessa vez, não conseguiu falar com Lupin?"

"Eu falei, esse foi o problema."

"Como assim? O que você andou dizendo para o Lupin?"

"Nada, Potter, vamos esquecer desse assunto..."- ele deu de ombros, procurando novamente com os olhos onde estava o lupino e dessa vez não viu mais ninguém no local que deveria estar sentado.

"Eí, não vai me deixar na hora veja! Pode tratando de voltar aqui e me contar exatamente o que andou falando com o Lupin!"- James seguiu o jovem pelos corredores.

O questionamento insistente não funcionou com Sirius, ele se calara e já começava a bufar de raiva pela encheção de saco que se tornara Prongs.

"Pare com isso! Droga, quer parar de me seguir, Prongs!"

"Vou te seguir até o inferno e só paro quando me contar o que aconteceu hoje de manhã."- ele deu um sorriso quando se sentaram no chão esperando que a professora de Adivinhação chegasse.

"Merda! Eu não vou te contar nada, por isso desista. Humph!"- um bufar e ele fechou os lábios num bico, olhando a mulher adentrar pela sala.

"Posso apostar com você que até o final do dia estará me dizendo tudo."

"Não vou nada!"

"Quer apostar, Pad?"- ele esticou a mão na sua direção e deixou o ar de superioridade dominar seu rosto.

"Não vou apostar nada e agora olhe para frente."- um resmungo e foi sua última palavra em toda a aula de Adivinhação, não ia contar nada para Potter, se abrisse à boca, com certeza ele iria rir de sua cara e não sabia onde enfiar ela se o fizesse.

Seria uma longa tarde e uma longa noite, pois também sabia que quando James colocava algo na cabeça, não descansava enquanto não conseguisse, nem que isso custasse sua vida.

Não deu outra, por cada segundo que virasse lá estava o amigo descabelado olhando para a mesma direção que a sua e com um ar de detetive na face.

Na hora da janta havia conseguido se livrar dele, e a primeira coisa que fez foi correr para a biblioteca onde sabia que encontraria Lupin, era sempre para esse local que se escondia de tudo e todos quando estava chateado. E garantia que o lupino estava muito mais do chateado!

Uma olhada por todos aqueles imensos corredores de livros, pessoas procurando trabalhos, fazendo experiências para os deveres de casa e num cantinho escondido depois de muitos minutos achou um Lupin enfurnado em pilhas de livros das mais variadas cores e tamanhos com sua pena escrevendo riscos e mais riscos em folhas voadoras.

"Remus."- uma chamada, mas parecia que o mundo de seu amigo era outro e um onde Sirius não faziam parte.

"Remus?"- outra e deu mais dois passos em sua direção.

"Remus!"- dessa vez seus dedos tocaram em seu ombro e a resposta foi um cair de papéis e livros no chão junto com a pena, seus olhos assustados agora o encaravam e não pareciam nem um pouco felizes em vê-lo.

"Desculpe se te assustei, mas é que ..."

"O que quer comigo?"- a voz fria e seca, seu olhar desfez a surpresa e agora era raiva neles. Passou os braços nos livros que caiu e colocou na mesa de novo, a atenção descartada para Sirius e abaixou para pegar o resto dos objetos.

"Temos que bater um papo sobre aquele ocorrido... sabe... eu ..."- a voz era gaguejada e não tinha muita coragem de falar nesse assunto, olhar para Lupin estava sendo complicado nesse momento, dirá dar detalhes e explicações sobre tudo que acontecera naqueles segundos de contato... impossível!

"Um papo! Creio que não temos que bater papo nenhum sobre nada, Black. Eu já entendi o problema e pode deixar, de hoje em diante não vai tornar a se repetir o ocorrido. Sua família costuma confundir muito as coisas e nós somos diferentes, eu gosto de deixar as coisas no preto e branco, nada segundas intenções."

"Mas que segundas intenções? Aquilo... ta eu meio que..."- não saiam mais palavras com sentido.

"Aquilo para mim foi o suficiente para entender de intenções na sua família, Sirius. Eu não quero que aja mais nenhum problema desse tipo, seu irmão deixou bem claro como as coisas funcionam entre vocês... não vou me vender por tão pouco!"- o olhar agora foi fatal e Sirius ficou segundos congelados na mesma posição segurando a respiração.

"Como? Vender? Do que estamos falando aqui? O que meu irmão... o que aquele canalha andou falando de mim para você?"

"Algumas verdade que estão na cara. Eu não sou tão fraco como todos os dois pensam e não uso isso para conseguir nada, muito menos preciso de sua ajuda para meu problema, porque já entendi que isso no fim só vai piorá-lo."

"Do que diabos estamos falando aqui! Ta, eu o beijei sim! Mas aconteceu, você de repente estava me olhando como se quisesse também e eu..."- o som da voz de Sirius já começava a irritar de novo os ânimos de Lupin, ele suportaria mais se não jogasse na cara que tudo foi um erro puro e completo e que os dois haviam confundido coisas que acontecem muito na idade deles, mas isso não...o que estava falando não!

"A culpa é minha agora, é! Como provavelmente Régulos disse que foi minha culpa por estar naquele local sozinho, e esperando para ter meu corpo estuprado!"

"O quê? Aquele cretino tocou em você? Nós nunca sequer chegamos a... e ele encostou aqueles dedos imundos em você!"- Merlin, o que diabos acabara de falar?

"Os dois são iguaizinhos! Eu não sou um pedaço de carne que tem dono, e não estou aqui para ser disputado por ninguém! Ouviram bem!"- a voz se exaltou e o som da monitora da biblioteca ecoou pelo corredor pedindo silêncio.

"Espera! Eu não disse isso!"

"Cala a boca! Eu vou embora!"- os dois não se importaram quando a monitora apareceu quase vermelha de raiva e muito menos quando ela começou a falar como uma matraca apontando um dedo acusatório para ambos que iam saindo pelos corredores um querendo dizer alguma coisa e o outro não deixando.

"Não me siga mais!"- Lupin deu uma intimação e virou as costas sumindo pelo meio dos alunos que desciam as escadas para suas casas.

"Não acredito! Não posso acreditar! O que diabos deu em mim!"- ele socou a parede e quando um calouro passou o olhando esquisito, deu uma bufada de raiva, indo embora também. Precisava esfriar a cabeça em algum lugar ou ia explodir.

"Isso são horas, senhor Sirius?"- era a voz da mulher gorda do quadro.

"Que tal não me perguntar o motivo e abrir logo essa porta, não estou nos meus melhores dias!"- um resmungo e a senhora torceu os lábios chateada e abriu a porta depois da senha dita.

"Os meninos hoje em dia... que educação..."- foi a última frase que ouviu antes da porta fechar e ele passar pelo salão em direção ao dormitório. Para sua surpresa a cama de Lupin não estava mais próxima da sua e sim afastada num local onde mal podia vê-lo direito, o rapaz estava encolhido de cobertas até a cabeça e dormia profundamente.

"Está preocupado com ele?"- a voz de Potter a suas costas, o fez virar de imediato.

"Por que estaria, não fiz nada! Vou tomar banho."- quis se fazer de desentendido, mas nunca ia convencer James disso, ele o conhecia demais.

"Ele não falou nada com ninguém desde que chegou, só trocou de cama e se enfurnou lá." – apontou para o local, fazendo com que sua face ficasse mais intrigada.

"E daí!"

"E daí, que você tem culpa no cartório pelo visto."

"Vou tomar banho."- pegou suas roupas e sumiu, sem mais explicações.

Sirius passou a noite praticamente acordado, sua mente trabalhava a cem por cento sem saber como processar cada palavra que o lupino disse e muito menos cada burrada que deu como resposta. O que na realidade estava sentindo por ele? O que o fez dar aquele beijo depois de ver aqueles olhos carentes e os lábios tão convidativos...? Qual era o seu problema? Não podia estar gostando de seu amigo!

Ou podia?

Não tinha essa resposta e não queria ter de verdade, estava sendo difícil lidar com toda a culpa que Lupin depositou nele sem ao menos entender uma palavra do que estava dizendo! Mas que diabos, aquele lupino poderia ter sido mais claro e explicado qual era o problema! E se o problema fosse ele, se a culpa fosse de seu sangue Black que fez com que seu irmão colocasse os dedos nojentos no seu lupino e agora estavam causando a mesma reação com ele?

Seu lupino, por Merlin, olha só que acabou de pensar! Isso já estava ficando preocupante.

Foi uma noite muito ruim...

"Que olheiras horríveis! Credo, passou a noite em claro, é!"- James falou, colocando uma torrada de mel na boca, conforme o resto do café chegava voando para sua mesa.

"Digamos que sim."

"E ainda de mau humor! O problema é sério."- Potter caçoou.

"Não enche! Por que Wormtail não está aqui?"- os olhos percorreram o local a procura do rato, enquanto procurava encher sua boca de algo doce.

"Porque ele está com o Lupin, não quis deixá-lo sozinho. Esse é outro que acordou com o pé esquerdo, andou resmungando o tempo todo, só porque perguntei o que houve ontem. Você andou brigando de novo com ele, não foi?"

"Oh... droga!"- o garfo pulou para o chão de surpresa.

"Isso deve ser um sim."- os olhos de James o encararam com seriedade.

"Nós apenas nos desentendemos."

"Algo me diz que esse desentendimento é bem mais embaixo do que está parecendo ser. Sirius, conta aí, o que houve?"

"Você não entenderia."

"Se você tentasse me explicar, talvez entendesse."

"Eu mesmo não me entendo, com certeza não vai conseguir fazer isso."

"Uhm... você é quem sabe. Mas posso te garantir que daqui a alguns dias, vai querer abrir o jogo, porque o Moony não vai voltar a falar contigo."

"Por que está falando isso?"

"Digamos que é uma intuição minha."

"Não gosto das suas intuições..."

"Problema seu."- ele deu de ombros e voltaram a comer em silêncio.

Foi outro dia mala, aula com muitos deveres, os sonserinos enchendo o saco e um Lupin disposto a não perdoar mesmo o amigo.

E assim se foi outro dia de gelo absoluto.

Terceiro dia...

Nada de diferente.

Sirius tentava falar com ele, mas o que ganhava era o vácuo como resposta.

Quarto dia e o lupino falava com Potter como se a presença de Sirius fosse desconsiderada do ambiente.

"Droga quer falar comigo, estou aqui!"

"Não toque em mim!"

Foram suas únicas palavras, um gesto de empurrão grosseiro e nada mais aconteceu o resto do dia todo.

Pelo visto não seria assim tão fácil reconciliar com ele... na seriedade... ele tinha medo que o lupino não aceitasse mais nada vindo dele, depois disso tudo.

No quinto dia, Sirius, estava xingando pessoas pelo caminho, batendo no primeiro que levantasse a voz e não aceitava de forma alguma que Lupin estivesse de mal com ele.

"Vai fala, qual é a briga?"- Potter estava puxando uma das ervas para dentro do pote, enquanto olhava seu amigo esmagando as suas quase triturando-as de tanta força.

"Que briga?"

"Ai Merlin! Nós vamos conversar hoje, depois da aula, pronto e acabou! Se você quebrar mais alguma coisa, vai ficar de detenção."

"Uhmmmm..."- foi o único som que soltou.

Mais tarde os dois estavam se olhando, um comendo seu sanduíche e o outro bebendo o suco, Potter esperava que Sirius começasse logo a contar, seja lá qual fosse o problema, porém nenhuma palavra até agora.

"Cansei! Desembucha logo!"- ele soltou.

"Nós brigamos."

"Isso eu sei Pad. Quero saber a causa, motivo, razão ou circunstância!"- seus dedos bateram na mesa, odiava já saber a resposta enquanto o outro nem imaginava como falar.

"Eu o beijei!"- sua face se abaixou e por momentos o chão se tornara algo muito interessante.

"Até que enfim!"- os tapas de encorajamento vieram e Sirius realmente não entendeu nada.

"Ein?"- os olhos arregalados o encararam.

"Pensei que isso não fosse acontecer nunca! Por que demorou tanto?"

"?"

"Vai me dizer que o Moony não estava interessado? Isso é praticamente impossível!"

"Pára! Vamos voltar a fita, eu realmente não estou entendendo... você sabia?"- se pudesse voaria no pescoço de James, mas no momento era necessário descobrir como ele sabia do beijo.

"Não sabia de nada, o Lupin tem uma boca de coveiro, não contou coisinha nenhuma!"

"Então como?"

"Eu não sou burro ao contrário de você, pelo visto. Nesses momentos dou a razão toda para o Moony, você é muito leso!"

"Quero entender, como descobriu isso então?"

"Suspeita! Meu caro, Watson... suspeitas, é tão visível o amor que sente pelo Lupin que quase brilha em néon. Mas pelo que sei, os dois não se entenderam ou o seu beijo foi muito sem jeito ou a sua boca grande falou mais do que deveria. Qual das duas opções?"- o amigo e o olhou com desaprovação.

"A segunda. Pelo menos eu acredito que não beijei assim tão mal. Escute, na verdade, não estava ali para isso, queria descobrir o que de tão grave meu irmão falou e quando começou a fugir do assunto... bem..."- Sirius resolveu abrir o jogo de vez, seria melhor se contasse tudo antes que seu coração explodisse.

"Oh... Merlin, é pior do que imaginava! O seu irmãozinho ein... putz ele sabe estragar com tudo!"- Potter suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos desgrenhados e ajeitando os óculos, teria que pensar bastante em como ajudar seu amigo.

"Ele é um canalha que teve coragem de encostar os dedos no meu Lupin!"- Sirius levou imediatamente as mãos à boca, nem acreditando que dessa vez falara a palavra.

"Isso aí, tomou posse do território! Haha! Escuta, o Lupin não é o tipo de pessoa que vai gostar dessa posse e guarda, tem que ir com calma, seu irmão não deixou nenhuma pista do que falou e pior o nosso lupino é duro na queda, deve ter interpretado mamão com abacaxi, em vez de morango com creme!"- Sirius olhou meio que sem entender nada que o outro disse, mas mesmo assim sacudiu a cabeça como se confirmasse o fato.

A realidade era que não mais agüentava essa vida de pensar vinte e quatro horas sem Lupin e nem sequer poder dirigir a palavra para sua pessoa! Isso o estava enlouquecendo!

"O que posso fazer para resolver o problema?"

"Por enquanto tentar voltar a falar com ele."

"Ele não quer me ver pintado de ouro! Você viu, quando encostei o dedo, recebi um safanão de resposta! Para falar a verdade, eu acho que ele não sente o mesmo, devo ter feito tudo mais do que errado e no fim vou ficar sem um amigo."- o moreno deu um profundo suspiro que quase saiu como um gemido de dor.

"Não fica assim, Pad, ele sente o mesmo, tenho absoluta certeza disso! Aposto meus olhos nisso!"- as mãos do amigo passaram pelo seu ombro em consolo. Como não podia ver o que tava na cara? Desde que se conheceram ele e Remus foram ódio à primeira vista, mas depois Sirius passou a agir de forma muita estranha com o lupino; a vontade de protegê-lo, o carinho com que o tratava, detalhes tão simples em suas palavras, em seus gestos. James sabia perfeitamente que aquilo não era normal... estava rolando um clima que nenhum dos interessados sacava, mas Potter, conhecendo muito bem ambos, desconfiou profundamente que aquilo fosse mais do que simples amizade.

Podia dizer a respeito de Black, que o compreendia bem e definitivamente aquele afago todo não era normal, agora conhecendo Lupin a simplicidade nos detalhes é o que fazia ter certeza que estava visivelmente se deixando envolver pelos sentimentos que Sirius despertava nele. Os dois brigavam como se fosse um casal perfeito! E aquilo às vezes o fazia rir... porque imaginar como seria quando estivessem convivendo como namorados... seria algo hilário!

"Isso não me consola, Potter... você já não tem mais olhos!"- uma risada escapou de seus lábios.

"Tudo bem, que seja, aposto meus óculos nisso! Agora tenta demonstrar o oposto do que falou para ele, se o Moony entendeu tudo trocado, deve continuar pensando que você não sente o mesmo que ele, talvez os dois estejam pensando a mesma loucura e isso só cura com demonstração!"

"Não sei fazer isso!"

"Você é que acha que não. Faz isso muito bem!"

"Vou tentar, sabe eu sinto falta dele..."

"Aposto que ele também sente sua falta, mas sei dizer que suas notas vão sentir falta dele logo, logo."

"Cala a boca!"

"Hehe!"

Ele tentou, tentou muito... mas nada deu certo! Remus praticamente evitava a aproximação com sua pessoa e falar nele era assunto proibido. Os amigos estavam começando a acreditar que seria um loooongo semestre, se eles continuassem a agir dessa forma um com outro!

Mas podemos dizer que há males que vem para o bem, o dia da Lua Cheia se aproximava e talvez com ele as coisas mudassem de figura.

"Lupin, deixe-nos acompanhar."- Wormtail insistia pela décima vez no dia, já tinha feito muito isso durante a semana e nada mudara sua opinião.

"Não quero nenhum de vocês lá! Sei que não vai dar certo."- seus olhos mel brilhavam mais do que nunca, sua pele estava pálida e olheiras formavam-se por debaixo deles, parecia mais magro do que nunca (se é que isso pode acontecer) e tão desarrumado como podia. Isso lhe rendera ótimas piadas dos sonserinas, os quais queria evitar tanto quanto Sirius.

"Por que não?"- Prongs perguntou curioso.

"Porque ele não está normal, sinto isso."

"Então, é mais um motivo para ajudarmos."- Peter insistiu.

"NÃO! Será que vocês não ouvem um não quando ele é dito! Não quero e pronto!"- sua voz era um esguicho de dor e para James e Peter parecia que a qualquer momento Lupin ia desmontar na frente deles de tão fraco que estava.

"Oh por Merlin! Como é teimoso, você e Pad são iguaizinhos!"

"Não me compare com aquele vira-lata!"- foi o tom acusatório.

"Então, ouça a voz da razão, Moony."- James insistia.

"Ouçam vocês a voz da minha razão, não se aproximem daquele salgueiro hoje a noite nem que um raio caia nele, entenderam! Se aparecerem não me responsabilizo pelo que possa a vir a acontecer. Definitivamente não quero encontrar os corpos dos dois estraçalhados por toda a Hogwards! Estamos entendidos?"- o dedo se levantou e apontou para os dois, que foram obrigados a dizerem sim, sabiam de uma coisa teriam que avisar Sirius disso ou algo muito ruim poderia acontecer pelo caminho.

"Falem!"

"Estamos!"- os dois responderam em coro.

"Quero suas palavras de garantia, se mentirem vão ficar roxos amanhã."- eles ergueram as mãos conforme o lupino lançava uma magia de selo com a varinha.

"Isso é exagero."- James falou.

"Não interessa. Agora eu preciso ir e fiquem quietos aqui!"- Lupin desapareceu pela escuridão dos corredores da Grifinória deixando-os muito chateados ali.

A cada passo que dava em direção ao salgueiro mais sentia seu coração pular no peito, a dor apertar em sua cabeça e as pernas pesarem exaustas. Suas condições estavam começando a se parecer com as que tinha antes de conhecer seus amigos... antes de conhecer Black.

Não entendia porque, mas sabia exatamente o motivo que o estava afastando de Sirius: a dor que sentia ao ser rejeitado novamente e dessa vez por alguém que acreditava ser diferente dos outros, alguém que confiava. Sirius foi uma das poucas pessoas que tocou algo dentro dele, mexeu com seus sentimentos e o fez querer dar uma chance a si mesmo de novo. Quando o Régulos falou tudo aquilo dele e de sua família, não levou a sério, nunca pensou que Sirius fosse como eles. Não, ele era muito diferente! Jamais tentaria abusar de sua confiança, muito menos acreditar que quisesse o poder de sua família para resolver seu problema, seria incapaz disso. Seu amigo não ia apenas querer seu corpo como um pedaço de carne, seu amigo talvez quisesse aqueles sentimentos que brotaram e explodiam dentro dele só de estarem próximos... talvez Sirius quisesse isso.

Quando o viu diferente em relação ao tratamento dado a sua pessoa, pensou logo que havia um problema, que havia confundido as coisas e acabara agindo como não devia e falado também qualquer coisa que o deixasse daquele jeito. Não sabia mesmo explicar que jeito era aquele, só que era diferente, um olhar mais demorado, um sorriso mais aberto e tímido, palavras preocupadas, contato mais intimo e sem jeito ou com muito medo de estar fazendo errado. Só que Black estava fazendo tudo certo! Absolutamente certo!

Cada toque em sua pele era como se estivesse vivo realmente, cada abraço de carinho era como se pudessem ser um só e sua preocupação era mais do que podia esperar de qualquer um. Ele era especial e o fazia se sentir ainda mais!

No momento em que Sirius o beijou, ele sentiu seu coração batendo junto ao dele, ouviu seus sons de prazer por ser tocado por ele, absorveu seu perfume como se fizesse parte de sua própria pele e nesse momento compreendeu tudo... Ele estava apaixonado por Sirius Black!

Não conseguiu fazer muito, não conseguiu devolver aquele beijo tão esperado, mas talvez pudesse tentar expressar o que sentiu naquele momento com palavras... porém ele abriu a boca e disse que se enganou, amigos... toda essa baboseira como seu lindo irmão havia dito! Ele só queria conquistá-lo primeiro, ter o prazer de adquirir um lupino na lista dos Black!

Ele jogou sujo, muito sujo... deixou que o lobo se afeiçoasse a seu cheiro, a seu contato e confiasse para depois destruir tudo, fazendo com que se transformasse dependente dele! E agora o odiava!

Odiava não poder ouvir o sussurro de seus suspiros quando dormiam juntos na mesma cama, acordar com seu rosto encarando-o com um sorriso, ouvir sua voz briguenta todas as manhãs, sentir seu perfume dominando suas roupas, rir de suas piadas... odiava!

Noites que passou sozinho, enrolado naqueles cobertores frios e vazios, sonhos ruins que teve sem que pudesse alcançá-lo em nenhum deles e agora isso...

Agora o lobo queria-o de volta, chamava por ele durante todas as noites em uma semana, arranhava seu interior como se pudesse tirar o peso da dor que se formara dentro dele e exigia vê-lo. Sua voz nesse momento gritava que o queria. "Onde está meu amigo de brincadeiras? Onde está meu cachorro de estimação? Por que ele não vem brincar comigo?"

Era a sua voz berrando a cada passo que dava, subindo as escadas do salgueiro, adentrando pela sala, fechando a porta de sua jaula... o grito que explodia de dentro dele e o chamado apavorante que dava em ter que se enfiar de novo naquele cubículo. Em ter que colocar as correntes em seus braços e pernas, em ter que ouvir os uivos escapando por sua boca conforme se transformava em pêlos, garras e uma vontade louca de sair dali!

O lobo berrava em grunhidos, escutados por toda a floresta, se debatia pelas grades, se esmurrava pelas paredes e arrancava pedaços de sua pele com seus próprios dentes. O sangue descia conforme propositalmente se jogava contra as paredes, as unhas cortavam as grades e riscavam as paredes.

Na sua mente a única coisa que chamava era Padfoot! Ele o queria ali, queria o cheiro dele misturado no seu, poder dormir do seu lado, correrem juntos livres pela mata... queria estar livre com seus outros amigos também! Por que o humano o separou deles? Por quê?

Seus uivos se tornaram mais fortes e dava dó ouvir aquilo.

Enquanto isso, no salão da Grifinória...

"O que foi, Pad? Por que está tão agitado?"- James olhava para o amigo que não parara quieto um segundo desde que chegou do jantar.

"Você não sente, não consegue ouvir?"- ele foi para a janela e focou a Lua.

"O quê?"

"O som do lobo! Ele está me chamando, tenho certeza disso!"- suas mãos pousaram no vidro e sentia o corpo arrepiar a cada segundo.

"Você vai ficar aqui! Se Lupin não o controla, você vira picadinho!"- James passou as mãos em seu ombro, apertando com força.

"Não entende, ele precisa de mim, eu sinto isso! Tem alguma coisa aqui dentro me chamando...por favor me empresta a capa, eu vou até lá quer ele queria ou não!"- os olhos cinza imploraram.

"Merlin, isso não vai dar certo! Como ele me fez prometer que não iria e não a você, vai fundo, meu chapa!"- o amigo passou as escondidas o pedaço de pano velho e em segundos Sirius desapareceu do quarto.

James tratou de pegar o mapa e abri-lo, queria acompanhar essa de perto.

Em minutos, Sirius estava na frente do salgueiro, porém quando tentou entrar uma magia o jogou longe.

"Bloqueio!"- um grunhido e o som do uivo ensandecido ecoou novamente.

Ele estava lá dentro o chamando, Padfoot sabia disso e também queria sair, queria atender o chamado do lobo, do seu amigo e acalmá-lo, tirá-lo daquela prisão! Só que não ia conseguir dar um passo dali, a conjuração era forte e não parecia ser quebrável dessa vez... parecia que Lupin tinha se esforçado bastante para ninguém atrapalhá-lo.

"Merda!"- um ruidoso som de desagrado saiu do nada naquela noite assustadora.

James do outro lado suspirou de tristeza, sabia que Pad não havia conseguido!

O sussurro da aula de Adivinhação era o que havia acontecido com o Lupin, as meninas suspiravam confabulando os motivos para o rapaz mais aplicado e encantador da Grifinória ter faltado dois dias seguidos. Pessoas diziam que estava na enfermaria com alguma doença galopante, outros diziam que o lobo o atacou no caminho de Hogwards, em algum lugar secreto, outros apenas suspiravam de tristeza. Hoje pelo que parecia não estava presente de novo.

Para os seus amigos, aquilo estava mais do que estranho, procuraram na enfermaria, mas a professora não quis dizer o que acontecera, apenas que tão logo estivesse se sentindo melhor ele voltaria para as aulas normalmente. E mais um dia nada aconteceu, já sabiam o que iam fazer...

"Procuramos o diretor. Ele deve poder nos dizer alguma coisa!"- era a voz de James preocupada.

"Exatamente isso!"- Peter confirmou.

"Concordo."- Sirius apenas sacudiu a cabeça, não tinha mais espaço para pensar no pior.

O pior realmente se concretizou quando o próprio estava voltando do almoço para assistir o treino de Quadribol da Grifinória, passou pelo corredor entre muitas escadas e ouviu o som de alguém se arrastando pelas paredes. Sirius pensou que fosse um dos fantasmas da casa querendo assustar alguém, mas quando os gemidos se tornaram mais fortes e humanos, se deu conta de que era um indivíduo muito mal, provavelmente devia estar caindo pelas paredes... coitado...

Assim, que seguiu os passos da pessoa e virou mais duas esquinas, seus olhos o focalizaram e realmente não parecia nada bem. Se arrastava pelas escadas, apertando com força o corrimão e curvando o corpo a cada espasmo de dor que parecia alcançá-lo. Não ia conseguir ficar de pé por muito tempo. Quando o rosto cruzou o seu lado, Sirius se viu correndo como um maluco, pulando de dois em dois os degraus até ter absoluta certeza que seus braços estariam agarrados na cintura dele.

"Lupin!"- a voz saiu esganiçada e os olhos do jovem viraram imediatamente para ver quem era, dando tempo suficiente para se deixar cair nos braços do amigo.

"O que houve? Oh santo bruxo, o que aconteceu?"- o moreno já estava com os braços em volta do corpo fraco e magro do lupino, tentando descobrir por conta própria o que poderia ter dado errado na noite de Lua Cheia que o deixara como um cadáver ambulante.

"Uhm... Sirius... onde você está?"- o som era um sussurro quase inaudível e sua cabeça caíra nos ombros do amigo pesada e exausta como parecia cada canto dele. Seu rosto tinha muitas escoriações na pele branca e o uniforme sobrava pano naquele corpo magro.

"Estou bem aqui e vou te levar para a enfermaria. Se estava nela, não devia ter saído!"

"Por que você fez doer tanto... por quê?"- não estava falando coisas com sentido e pelo que podia constatar só de encostar em sua pele é que estava queimando de febre e provavelmente fugiu dos cuidados médicos.

"Eu não sei... não te entendo... mas pode me explicar depois que estiver deitado numa cama e sendo tratado!"- Sirius colocou aquele peso pluma em seus braços e sentiu o corpo inteiro desmaiar, seu caminho foi o mais rápido que achou para enfermaria. Conhecia muito bem as entradas e saídas que levavam para o mesmo lugar sem ter que dar a volta pelos corredores.

Quando chegou, a professora já estava com os olhos preocupados na direção dele e mais do que rapidamente o tirou dos braços do amigo colocando-o de onde não deveria ter saído.

"Ele deve ter fugido enquanto ia buscar algo na minha sala! Não pode andar por aí com essa febre!"

"Está muito doente, não?"- Sirius deixou os olhos preocupados escapulirem para a figura adormecida e frágil na cama se sentindo o pior homem do mundo, foi ele que causara tudo aquilo.

"Sim, não contou para vocês?"

"Não estamos nos falando, brigamos professora, mas tenho certeza que vou resolver isso!"

"Espero que sim. Vou contar um segredinho para você, Black... ele anda te chamando muito nos delírios. Diz que sente sua falta."- ela sorriu, passando mais uma compressa por cima de sua testa molhada de suor.

"É mesmo!"

"Sim. Agora espere um pouquinho lá fora, preciso cuidar dele, depois pode entrar, ok!"

"Sim senhora."- ele sacudiu a cabeça e um sorriso fraco surgiu em seus lábios. Aquilo que a professora disse significava nova chance.

Já era tarde quando ela permitiu que entrasse no quarto, foi no momento que lembrou de Potter e Peter, esquecera de avisar os dois.

"Professora, pode avisar aos meus amigos que estou aqui e que Remus está bem?"

"Oh, claro! Pode deixar. Vou deixá-los sozinhos, qualquer coisa aperte aquele botão do lado da cama. Lembre-se que Remus está proibido de qualquer esforço físico, por isso não deixe que se levante da cama nem por um decreto."

"Conte comigo e obrigado!"- ele sorriu e se despediu da professora.

A primeira coisa que fez, foi puxar uma das cadeiras e coloca-la do lado de sua cama para ficar bem junto do seu lupino.

"Você me chamou, não foi?"- ele sussurrou, passando os dedos pelos cabelos castanhos jogados pelos travesseiros, sua pele parecia mais viva e seus lábios não mais tão brancos.

Não esperava uma resposta, só queria ficar observando e acariciando cada detalhe de Remus, era bom vê-lo de novo ao seu lado, sentir seu perfume e escutar o som de sua respiração batendo contra seu ouvido conforme levantava seu peito num vai e vem embriagante.

"Sirius...?"- o rosto se mexeu, os olhos mel se abriram e, cansado, Lupin o encarou, ainda não entendendo onde estava.

"Sou eu. Está melhor?"- ele levantou a cabeça para encará-lo, e a única coisa que Lupin via em sua face era um sorriso feliz. Será que estava feliz em revê-lo?

"Não muito... tudo dói."- tentou se sentar, mas o corpo protestou e seu pijama largo escorregou braço a fora para mostrar quantas faixas e marcas de cortes tinha na pele.

"O que houve há duas noites atrás?"- Sirius o olhou mais apavorado, suas mãos tentando arrumá-lo de volta para a cama e com medo de que algo pior acontecesse.

"Nada de muito interessante... ahhh..."- ele suspirou fundo quando sentiu os dedos de Sirius tocarem em sua pele tão maltratada.

"Por que não me deixou entrar?"- suas mãos agora procuravam o contorno de suas costas, passeando levemente por elas.

"Estamos brigados, se lembra?"- um suspiro fundo escapou de seus lábios quando sentiu as caricias, devia estar chateado com ele ainda, mas seu corpo inteiro parecia agradecido pelo contato. Era como se tivesse perdido uma parte sua e agora ela estava retornando, o frio que tanto sentira durante a noite e o dia todo, ia indo embora pouco a pouco. O som do lobo desperto há poucos dias atrás, ia se acalmando com o som de sua voz e descansando novamente para seu lugar.

Uma voz no fundo de sua mente dizendo: Ele é nosso de novo, fique com ele, cuide dele.

"Não me lembro mais. Só me recordo de alguém me chamando a noite inteira e de não poder correr para os braços dele."- seu coração estava na boca, Sirius queria sentir mais daquela sensação que era estar junto da sua metade de novo.

"Você ouviu?"- um olhar admirado, como podia ter escutado a voz de seu lado animal?

"Em alto e bom tom, dentro de mim! Eu só queria voltar para ele... para você..."- seus carinhos agora iam para seus cabelos finos e grandes, fazendo um cafuné tão gostoso que os olhos do lupino por segundos fecharam.

"Por que falou aquelas coisas?"

"Eu não falei nada, você interpretou tudo errado."

"Não queria acreditar. Pensei estar enganado, somos amigos e seremos sempre só bons amigos... de repente, nem isso seríamos mais. Doeu tanto."- sua expressão alterou para dor e os olhos curvaram para os dedos finos e magros que descansavam em seu próprio colo.

"Meu irmão é um canalha, mas não é burro, eu já não posso dizer o mesmo de mim. Olha quanta burrada deixei acontecer? Devia ter falado tudo que sentia em vez de esperar que caísse no meu colo!"- ele levantou o rosto de Remus com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra se enroscava nos dedos dele.

"E não devia ter negado que o beijo era para mim, para o que poderíamos construir."

"Não devia, mas você podia ser se estressado menos também e ter tentado me ouvir."

"É verdade... achei que era minha imaginação. Desculpa."- sentiu o carinho em seu rosto e beijou a palma de suas mãos quando pousaram perto de seus lábios.

"Desculpa também, devia ter insistido mais."- ele beijou sua mão, erguendo-a com as dele.

"Desculpas aceitas então?"

"Sim."

"Então, pode vir deitar comigo? Senti falta do seu calor todas as noites, você me completa e faz o mesmo com meu lado animal."- ele cedeu um espaço na cama, um sorriso brotando no rosto quando viu Sirius ficar vermelho com a pergunta.

"É bom saber... é... uhm... isso quer dizer que gostamos um do outro? Não é?"- ele se apertou próximo a Lupin na cama, envolvendo os braços com todo o carinho por sua cintura, os olhos não abandonado os dele.

"Acho que sim... é mais do que gostar, se não me engano."- o lupino enrolou os dedos pelos cabelos de Sirius e aproximou os lábios dos dele.

"Uhmmmm... bom saber Moony..."- os lábios de ambos se tocaram com ternura, depois paixão e por fim uma fúria de desejo misturado com descobertas.

"E o que fazemos depois?"- Sirius questionou, os lábios ainda bem próximos do lupino, o calor da respiração de um passando para a de outro.

"Nós vamos aprender... temos tempo Pad... muito tempo..."- ele se deixou recostar no espaço entre seu pescoço e colocou os ouvidos escutando o coração que batia no mesmo compasso do dele e por muito e muito tempo bateria, porque era assim que queria que fosse para todo o sempre.

"Então, descanse, eu não vou deixar nunca mais que nenhum dos dois se machuque. Porque vou estar sempre do lado de vocês, aquecendo-os... amando-os... com todas as forças que tiver."

Sirius ouviu a respiração gostosa ir se acalmando e embalando o seu sono e o de Remus, num calor perfeito que só os corpos dos dois podiam produzir juntos. O calor que veio para derreter a barreira de uma vida e construir uma nova...juntos.

FIM


End file.
